1 Wrestling Story
by zlh86
Summary: This is one of my many storylines. Forget about the last chapter if you read it. I removed it. I have recovered my files and can now keep going. R
1. Raw: April Week 1

Warning: I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real storylines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by me and my friends.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Metal Gear Solid  
Intercontinental: Crawford  
Woman's: Lita  
Hardcore: Rhyno  
Tag Team: The Dudleyz  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: William Regal  
  
Raw is War  
April  
Week 1  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, the World Wrestling Federation Commissioner, William Regal.  
  
(William Regal enters the ring.)  
  
William Regal: Welcome everyone to Raw is War. Tonight is a shocking night. Tonight The Animal will take on Metal Gear Solid for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. The championship has never been held by The Animal. But Mr. McMahon has also made a match for tonight. The match will be between Crawford and Ricochet for the Intercontinental Championship which is currently held by Crawford. I hope you are all prepared for an exciting night so I'll let the night begin.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Now entering the ring, at a weight of 220 pounds, Chris Benoit.  
  
(Benoit enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, at a weight of 234 pounds, Perry Saturn.  
  
(Saturn enters the ring. Benoit plays defense to Saturn for most of the fight until Saturn tries to jump onto him from the turnbuckle and falls, hitting his groin on the metal. Benoit then does the crossface and Saturn taps out, ending the match.)  
  
(Backstage Crawford is talking to fellow members of X-FACTOR, X-PAC, Albert and Justin Credible.)  
  
Crawford: Can you believe it. Mr. McMahon is putting that little boy Ricochet up against a man like me. Is he crazy. I'll kill that little pest.  
  
Albert: Hey don't worry we'll be out there to take care of his brother. And go ahead take him out no one will even notice.  
  
Crawford: Yeah just make sure I don't lose my title.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Now making his way to the ring, the challenger, weighing in at 215 pounds, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 210 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid enters the ring. The bell rings and the match begins. The Animal begins to punch Metal Gear Solid in the face but Metal Gear Solid reverses it and hits The Animal. He grabs The Animal and suplexs him. He then picks him up and starts to kick him in the knee. The Animal falls down. Metal Gear Solid picks him up and Irish whips him into the turnbuckle. After a small come back by The Animal, including a near fall after the animal claw, Metal Gear Solid hits the twist of fate and pins The Animal.)  
  
(Ricochet is seen walking towards the ring.)  
(The third match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The falling match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 145 pounds, the challenger, being accompanied by The Animal, Ricochet.  
  
(Ricochet enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 250 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, being accompanied by X-FACTOR, Crawford.  
  
(Crawford enters the ring. Albert, X-PAC, and Justin Credible immediately attack the weak Animal. Ricochet attacks Crawford but Crawford quickly gets up. He then beats the crap out of Ricochet. The Animal is to weak to enter the ring and Crawford hits a Crawford Suplex. Crawford gets the fall but continues to attack Ricochet. After about 5 minutes of punishment to Ricochets neck, Crawford is hauled out by referees.)  
  
(The night ends as Ricochet is carried out on a stretcher.)  



	2. Smackdown: April Week 1

Warning: I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real storylines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by me and my friends.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Metal Gear Solid  
Intercontinental: Crawford  
Woman's: Lita  
Hardcore: Rhyno  
Tag Team: The Dudleyz  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: William Regal  
  
Smackdown  
April  
Week 1  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the ring.)  
  
The Animal: I'm not out here tonight to cry about how I lost my title match to Metal Gear Solid last Monday night on Raw. Instead I want to talk about my brothers match. You see not only did I lose to Metal Gear Solid, I got my a$$ kicked by Albert, X-PAC, and Justin Credible. And not only did they kick my a$$, but Crawford kicked my brother Ricochets a$$ also. He kicked his a$$ so much that Ricochet is out two months with a broken neck. Crawford you have no clue how much I would love to kick your a$$ right now.  
  
(William Regal's music comes on.)  
  
William Regal: If you are challenging Crawford to a match, you might as well stop where you are. Crawford has been given the night off. Plus hasn't anyone told you yet. You have a match tonight against Metal Gear Solid.  
  
The Animal: What are you talking about. I can't have a match. I need to take care of my brother.  
  
William Regal: You have a match and that is final.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 380 pounds, accompanied by X-PAC and Justin Credible, Albert.  
  
(Albert enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 275 pounds, The Rock.  
  
(The Rock enters the ring. The match begins. Albert is well in control of The Rock until The Animal comes running out. Albert turns and tells X-PAC and Justin Credible to go get him. They do but The Animal quickly breaks through. He enters the ring and Albert turns around. The Animal puts Albert in the animal claw and The Rock gets up. The Rock then looks at The Animal. He turns back to Albert picks him up and does the rock bottom. The Rock goes for the cover and gets the fall. After the match X-PAC chases The Animal out of the ring.)  
  
(Backstage Albert demands a match.)  
  
William Regal: Hello Albert. Sorry about that loss. I'll make sure it never happens again.  
  
Albert: I don't care about that. What I care about is next Monday. I want you to give me and Crawford a tag team match against The Rock and The Animal.  
  
William Regal: OK, I'll see what I can do.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Chris Benoit, weighing in at 225 pounds, Chris Jericho.  
  
(Jericho enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 195 pounds, Essa Rios.  
  
(Essa Rios enters the ring. Jericho puts up a good physical attack by hitting Essa and throwing him off the turnbuckle, but Rios soon begins to fight back. He manages to clothesline Jericho, but then Jericho once again takes over. After about 3 minutes of going back and forth, Jericho puts Essa Rios in the Walls of Jericho. Essa Rios is forced to tap out.)  
  
(Metal Gear Solid is seen heading to the ring.)  
  
(The third match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds, the challenger, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 210 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(The Animal begins a strong fight. He dominates for 3 or 4 minutes but then begins to lose control. Metal Gear Solid starts to take over and hits a twist of fate. He goes for the fall but The Animal somehow kicks out. Metal Gear Solid picks up The Animal. The Animal slaps Metal Gear Solid in the ribs and does the animal claw. The referee runs over to talk to Metal Gear Solid and Albert comes running out. He kicks The Animal in the face and does the baldo bomb. Albert then runs into the crowd. Metal Gear Solid pick up The Animal and does the rock bottom. He goes for the cover and wins.)  
  
(The night ends as The Animal and Metal Gear Solid exchange threats.)  



	3. Raw: April Week 2

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real storylines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Metal Gear Solid  
Intercontinental: Crawford  
Woman's: Lita  
Hardcore: Rhyno  
Tag Team: The Dudleyz  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: William Regal  
  
Raw is War  
April  
Week 2  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, the Light Heavy Weight Champion, Crash Holly.  
  
Crash Holly: I know what everyone here tonight wants to see. You don't want to see Albert take on The Animal and The Rock with Crawford. Crawford broke Ricochets neck. Then The Animal causes Albert to lose against The Rock. Yeah, Albert has every right to want to kick The Animal's a$$. But do it some other time. I'm the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Champion. I deserve matches to. Not just because someone made me lose a regular match, but because I have earned my matches.  
  
(William Regal's music begins.)  
  
William Regal: You want a match tonight. Fine, you should be very happy to know that because of your big mouth, X-PAC has challenged you to a Light Heavyweight Championship match tonight. Now get out of Mr. McMahon's ring.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Women's Championship. Now making her way to the ring, the challenger, weighing in at 203 pounds, Trish Stratus.  
  
(Trish enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making her way to the ring, weighing in at 200 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion, Lita.  
  
(Lita enters the ring. The bell rings. Lita and Trish exchange slaps for a few seconds and finally Lita just punches Trish in the stomach. Lita picks up Trish and Irish whips her into the turnbuckle. After a short time, Lita hits the twist of fate and pins Trish.)  
  
(The Animal is seen backstage talking to The Rock.)  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Championship. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 212 pounds and being accompanied by X-FACTOR, the challenger, X-PAC.  
  
(X-PAC enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 pounds and being accompanied by Hardcore and Molly Holly, the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Champion, Crash Holly.  
  
(Crash enters the ring. X-PAC dominates for a while as The Hollys fight off X-FACTOR. X-PAC goes for a fall early but Hardcore Holly enters the ring and kicks X-PAC off of Crash. After a few more minutes of X-PAC in control, The Animal runs out and hits X-PAC with a steel chair. The bell rings. Crash keeps his title but X-PAC won due to disqualification.)  
  
(Albert runs into Regal's office.)  
  
Albert: Commissioner Regal, I demand that you make this match a TLC. I want it to include The Dudleyz, The Hardyz, Edge and Christian, The Animal and The Rock, and us.  
  
William Regal: I can do that. Thanks for the idea.  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following match is a TLC and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championship. First making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 455 pounds, Edge and Christian.  
  
(Edge and Christian enter the ring. Immediately they go for the ladders.)  
  
Announcer: Now making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 440 pounds, The Hardy Boys.  
  
(The Hardyz run out and knock Edge and Christian off the ladders.)  
  
Announcer: Now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 485 pounds, The Animal and The Rock.  
  
(The Animal and The Rock enter the ring and begin to attack The Hardyz.)  
  
Announcer: Now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 590 pounds, Albert and Crawford.  
  
(Albert and Crawford come out and tear The Animal and The Rock off of The Hardyz. The Hardyz then get in the ring and Edge and Christian do the conchairto to Jeff Hardy. Matt who also has a chair hits both Edge and Christian with the chair. Matt picks up Edge and does the twist of fate.)  
  
Announcer: Now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 515 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, The Dudley Boyz.  
  
(The match is finally officially underway. Matt sets up the ladder and goes up, but Albert jumps off the turnbuckle to knock down the ladder. He then gets a table and puts Matt Hardy through it. Bubba Ray and D-Von come out and stop Albert from going after anyone else. D-Von gets a table and after a while they hit the 3-D to Crawford. The Animal goes up for the titles but Jeff Hardy goes up also. They exchange punches and finally Christian drop kicks both of them off the ladders. Bubba Ray goes up for the titles after about 15 minutes of everyone going back and forth up and down the ladders. Finally Bubba Ray gets the belts. Albert gets up after being put through three tables, hit in the head five times with a chair, and being speared of a ladder. He turns around and The Animal does the animal claw to him.)  
  
(The night ends.)  



	4. Smackdown: April 2

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real storylines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Metal Gear Solid  
Intercontinental: Crawford  
Woman's: Lita  
Hardcore: Rhyno  
Tag Team: The Dudleyz  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: William Regal  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Last Monday night I did not get the chance to defend my championship because that big baby Albert can't take the consequences of breaking a mans neck. That's why tonight I will defend it against not only The Animal but Albert also. And not only will I keep it, I will kill if that's what I have to do. I have requested this match myself because when someone messes with my challengers they mess with me.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 195 pounds and being accompanied by Eddie Guerrero, the challenger, Essa Rios.  
  
(Essa Rios enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 240 pounds and being accompanied by X-FACTOR, the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Crawford.  
  
(Crawford enters the ring. The match begins and Crawford gets control. He attacks Essa Rios. After a while, Crawford hits a Crawford Suplex. He goes for a fall, but Eddie Guerrero breaks up the fall. Albert and X-PAC then chase after Guerrero. Crawford hits Essa Rios with a few suplexs. The Animal runs out and puts Crawford in the animal claw. He then runs out through the crowd. Essa Rios then dropkicks Crawford and gets the fall.)  
  
(X-FACTOR is backstage talking.)  
  
Crawford: He did it again. Where were you guys?  
  
X-PAC: Hey man. What are you talking about?  
  
Crawford: That a$$hole The Animal came out and put me in that stupid move he does.  
  
Albert: Don't worry I'll take care of him tonight.  
  
Crawford: What are you talking about? He just came out and made me lose my title. How can you take care of that?  
  
Albert: Don't worry I'll get him back.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 185 pounds and being accompanied by Funaki, Taka Michinoku.  
  
(Taka enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 240 pounds and being accompanied by Bubba Ray and Spike Dudley, D-Von Dudley.  
  
(D-Von enters the ring. The match begins and D-Von begins with blows to the head of Taka Michinoku. D-Von soon goes for the cover and Taka kicks out at two. Funaki tries to interfere, but the referee stops him. While the referee holds back Funaki, Bubba Ray enters the ring. D-Von hits the headbutt. The referee turns around and D-Von gets the fall. After the match Bubba Ray calls for the tables. As D-Von gets them out Funaki tries to stop him with a drop kick. Spike jumps in front of him. D-Von and Bubba Ray then proceed to put Taka through a table. The match ends.)  
  
(Albert is shown on his way to enter the ring.)  
  
(The third match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Now making his way to the ring weighing in at 340 pounds, Albert.  
  
(Albert enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)  
  
Albert: Before we get started, I would like to comment on a statement made by Metal Gear Solid earlier tonight. He said that I was a big baby and that I broke Ricochets neck. Well first of all I am not a baby. You see, when someone messes with my matches they have to suffer the consequences. And I didn't break anyone's neck. Crawford broke the neck. But I would also like to comment on another statement. Metal Gear Solid said he would kill to defend his title. Well if you want to kill somebody, then you better remember that it's going to be a 340-pound monster that you will have to kill. And for The Animal, all I have to say is that I challenge you to a match at Backlash.  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal comes out and begins attacking Albert.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 210 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid pulls The Animal out of the ring. He gets in and starts kicking Albert in the face. The Animal gets on the turnbuckle and clotheslines Metal Gear Solid. After a while, Metal Gear Solid hits a twist of fate to The Animal following a baldo bomb. He then turns and does the twist of fate to Albert. He pins Albert and keeps his title. The night ends.)  



	5. Raw: April Week 3

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real storylines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Metal Gear Solid  
Intercontinental: Essa Rios  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Rhyno  
Tag Team: The Dudleyz  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: William Regal  
  
Raw is War  
April  
Week 3  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, The Animal.  
  
The Animal: Last Thursday on Smackdown, I believe that Albert challenged me to a match at Backlash. Well he didn't say what kind of match. So tonight Albert, tonight I'm challenging you to a match at Backlash. Albert, I'm challenging you to a table match. The match will end our feud. If you win I will respect that and stay out of your business and if I win you will stay out of mine.  
  
(Albert's music begins.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, Albert.  
  
(Albert grabs a microphone.)  
  
Albert: Animal, I except your challenge. But tonight I am happy to tell you that you must face Crawford and I in a handicap match. The match will be one on tag.  
  
(Albert's music plays again as he leaves the ring.)  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Titles. Now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 377 pounds, the challengers, Kaintei.  
  
(Taka Michinoku and Funaki enter the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 515 pounds and being accompanied by Spike Dudley, the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, The Dudley Boys.  
  
(Bubba Ray and D-Von enter the ring. The match begins as all four men attack each other. The match goes on for a while with Taka Michinoku and D-Von Dudley starting out in the ring. The Dudleyz hit a 3-D to Funaki but Taka comes to help him on the cover. After a short while more, Bubba hits the Dudley Deathdrop to Funaki, but once again Taka comes out to help Funaki. Taka hits Bubba Ray with a Michinoku Driver and Funaki hits D-Von with a Hurrincana. Taka pins D-Von and gets the fall making Taka Michinoku and Funaki the tag team champions.)  
  
(Backstage Essa Rios is talking to Eddie Guerrero.)  
  
Eddie Guerrero: This is it essay. This is your big night. The night you get to defend your Intercontinental Championship.  
  
Essa Rios: I know. I can't wait. I've got the Intercontinental Championship and I love it. And tonight, I'm going to defend my Intercontinental Championship against Jeff Hardy.  
  
Eddie Guerrero: Yeah man. Just remember Matt Hardy is probably going to be out there helping Jeff. So I'm going to be out there helping you every step of the way man.  
  
Essa Rios: OK, man.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making their ways to the ring, at a combined weight of 580 pounds, Albert and Crawford.  
  
(Albert and Crawford enter the ring. The Animal gets a good start attacking Crawford, but Albert gets in and helps Crawford. Albert then leaves the ring and gets in his corner. Crawford hits a couple of suplexs and then tags Albert. Albert gets into the ring and throws The Animal around the ring. After a while The Animal makes a comeback. He puts Crawford in the animal claw and throws him into Albert. He pins Crawford and wins the match.)  
  
(The Dudleyz enter William Regal's office.)  
  
Bubba Ray: Commissioner Regal. We want a match against Kaintei for the tag team titles at Backlash.  
  
D-Von: Yeah. It if we don't get the match then someone is going to have to pay. And trust me it probably will be you.  
  
William Regal: Fine you can have your match at Backlash. But it's going to be a table match.  
  
Bubba Ray: That's fine with us.  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds and being accompanied by Matt Hardy, the challenger, Jeff Hardy.  
  
(Jeff Hardy enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 195 pounds and being accompanied by Eddie Guerrero, the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Essa Rios.  
  
(Essa Rios enters the ring. Jeff Hardy starts out with hits to the chest of Essa Rios. Essa Rios then begins to attack Jeff. He hits a few dropkicks and after a while Eddie Guerrero gets on the turnbuckle. He hits Jeff Hardy with a frog splash. Matt Hardy then gets in the ring and attacks Essa Rios and Eddie Guerrero. He hits Eddie Guerrero with the twist of fate and then Jeff lands the swanton bomb. Essa Rios tries to drop kick Jeff but he is grabbed and thrown into the turnbuckle. Jeff Hardy then hits Essa Rios with a Swanton Bomb. He then pins Essa Rios and wins the Intercontinental Championship. The night ends.)  



	6. Smackdown: April Week 3

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Metal Gear Solid  
Intercontinental: Jeff Hardy  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Rhyno  
Tag Team: Kaienti  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: William Regal  
  
Smackdown  
April  
Week 3  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, accompanied by Eddie Guerrero, Essa Rios.  
  
(Essa Rios enters the ring.)  
  
Essa Rios: On Monday I lost my Intercontinental Championship to Jeff Hardy, man. And that wasn't cool. Cause you see, now I have to challenge him to a match a Backlash to get the title back. So Jeff Hardy, unless you are willing to give me the title tonight, then at Backlash I am challenging you to a one on one ladder match.  
  
(Jeff Hardy's music begins.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, being accompanied by Matt Hardy and Lita, Jeff Hardy.  
  
(Jeff Hardy enters the ring.)  
  
Jeff Hardy: Essa Rios, you really don't even know what it is like to be a champion. You had to have The Animal help you beat Crawford. I earned my title against you. If you want to take me on then it will be one on one. It will be a ladder match with no interference.  
  
Essa Rios: That's fine with me man.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 150 pounds and being accompanied by Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley, Spike Dudley.  
  
(Spike enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 192 pounds and being accompanied by Taka Michinoku, one half of the tag team champions, Funaki.  
  
(Funaki enters the ring. Spike begins hitting Funaki but Funaki takes over. After a long while The Dudleyz hit a 3-D to Taka and then call for the tables. D-Von sets up tables and Taka is put through it. The Dudleyz then get in the ring and help out Spike. Funaki battles off Bubba Ray and D-Von but Spike does the Dudley Dog to Funaki. He then pins him and wins.)  
  
(Essa Rios enters the commissioner's office.)  
  
Essa Rios: Mr. Regal?  
  
William Regal: Yes, son.  
  
Essa Rios: Sir, I'm having a bit of a problem with Jeff Hardy.  
  
William Regal: What's the problem?  
  
Essa Rios: Well man, he beat me for my Intercontinental Title on Raw. Now I have a match against him at Backlash. But I want him tonight. I want a tag team match tonight against him and Matt.  
  
William Regal: That's fine with me.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds, the challenger, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 210 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid enters the ring. The Animal attacks Metal Gear Solid. The Animal then suplexs Metal Gear Solid. After a while The Animal loses control. Metal Gear Solid hits a twist of fate, but The Animal manages to kick out. A few minutes later, The Animal hits the animal claw and pins Metal Gear Solid.)  
  
(Chris Benoit comes out to the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, Chris Benoit.  
  
(Benoit enters the ring.)  
  
Chris Benoit: As you just saw, the title just changed places. That hurts me because I was looking forward to facing Metal Gear Solid. You know what? I think I will still face off with Metal Gear Solid, but when? Well, he's probably going to get a rematch against The Animal on Raw and he will probably lose because The Animal is a good wrestler. So Metal Gear Solid, let's make a deal. Why don't you put off your title match, just one more night? Metal Gear Solid, I want a piece of you on Raw.  
  
(Benoit waits and finally Metal Gear Solid's music starts.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid gets in the ring.)  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Chris Benoit, did you just say The Animal is a good wrestler?  
  
Chris Benoit: I sure as hell just did and I sure as hell will say it again.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Well, Chris Benoit, what makes you think he's a good wrestler?  
  
Chris Benoit: He beat your sorry ass.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Yes, he did beat me. He did not though "beat my ass". He won but I nearly won. I hit a twist of fate. If anyone kicked anyone's ass, I kicked his. Oh, and now I won't put off my rematch. Instead, I will win back the World Wrestling Federation Title this Monday night on Raw, by once again, kicking The Animal's ass. And after I kick The Animal's ass, I will kick your ass in a title match, Chris Benoit.  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 415 pounds, Latino Heat.  
  
(Eddie Guerrero and Essa Rios enter the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 440 pounds and being accompanied by Lita, The Hardy Boyz.  
  
(Matt and Jeff Hardy enter the ring. Essa Rios and Eddie Guerrero dropkick both as they get in the ring. Eddie Guerrero then throws Matt Hardy out of the ring and exits. Essa Rios picks up Jeff Hardy and begins punching him. After a few tags from each team and many fall attempts, the Hardyz come out victorious as Matt Hardy hits a twist of fate to Essa Rios, Lita does a Hurricanara to Eddie Guerrero, and Jeff Hardy does the swanton bomb to Essa Rios to get the fall. The night ends.)  



	7. Raw: April Week 4

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: The Animal  
Intercontinental: Jeff Hardy  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Rhyno  
Tag Team: Kaienti  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: William Regal  
  
Raw is War  
April  
Week 4  
  
Announcer: Now making her way to the ring, the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion, Lita.  
  
(Lita enters the ring.)  
  
Lita: I'm a little upset right now. There are only six days until Backlash and everyone is mad at everyone else. Now I am told that there are three matches as of now. Well I'd just like to say that I would like a match at Backlash and I want the match to be against Stephanie McMahon. I also am calling you out right now Stephanie, right now.  
  
(Vince McMahon's music starts.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, the World Wrestling Federation Chairman, Vince McMahon.  
  
(Vince grabs a microphone.)  
  
Vince McMahon: Hello, Lita. Unfortunately my daughter is not here tonight. So I will answer for her. Yes Lita, you will face my daughter at Backlash. And concerning tonight. Since my daughter is not here to come out and fight you now, you will face Molly Holly and Ivory in a handicap match.  
  
(Backstage Rhyno is sitting down watching the television outside the ring. Suddenly, Steve Blackman shows up.)  
  
Steve Blackman: Hey, Rhyno, what's up?  
  
Rhyno: You want to know what's up? I'll tell you what's up. That bastard Vince McMahon just got done telling me that you, Bradshaw, and Kane were having a Triple Threat Match this Thursday on Smackdown.  
  
Steve Blackman: So what's so bad about that?  
  
Rhyno: He also told me that the winner will become the number one contender for the Hardcore Championship and will face me at Backlash. I can't defend my title at Backlash, especially after not defending it at all this month.  
  
Steve Blackman: OK, why don't you just try to defend it against me tonight.  
  
Rhyno: You know what? That's a good idea. And when I beat you it should prove to Mr. McMahon that I shouldn't have to defend my title at Backlash.  
  
Steve Blackman: Whoa, what makes you think that you are going to beat me?  
  
Rhyno: What you think that the Hardcore Champion is going to lose?  
  
Steve Blackman: Maybe I do.  
  
Rhyno: Well fine. I'll see you in the ring.  
  
(Crash Holly is seen backstage. All of a sudden, X-PAC and Justin Credible jump him and run off.)  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 220 pounds and being accompanied by Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit.  
  
(Benoit enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 210 pounds, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid enters the ring. Chris Benoit begins to hit Metal Gear Solid. After a long while Metal Gear Solid hits a twist of fate. Chris Jericho then gets in the ring to break up the fall. Metal Gear Solid turns to yell at Jericho. Benoit then gets up and German Suplexs Metal Gear Solid five times. He then locks in the crossface and Metal Gear Solid taps out. After the match The Animal runs out and does the animal claw to Metal Gear Solid.)  
  
(Backstage Crash Holly enters William Regal's office.)  
  
Crash Holly: I want to defend my Light Heavyweight Title against Justin Credible at Backlash.  
  
William Regal: OK son you can have a table match against Justin Credible for your Light Heavyweight Title at Backlash but first you must beat X-PAC in an Ironman match on Smackdown.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 246 pounds, the challenger, Steve Blackman.  
  
(Blackman enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, at a weight of 250 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, Rhyno.  
  
(Rhyno enters the ring. The match gets under way. Steve Blackman tries to attack Rhyno with his kendo stick but Rhyno hits is with a chair, snapping it in half. After a while Rhyno hits a gore but is not finished. He then takes out some chairs, trashcans, tables, and a ladder. He sets up the table and places the chairs and trashcans under it. He then sets up the ladder. He gets inside the ring to get Steve Blackman, but Steve is already up and hits Rhyno with a super martial arts kick, which sends Rhyno back outside the ring through the table. Steve Blackman pins him and wins.)  
  
(Stone Cold is backstage with Triple H.)  
  
Stone Cold: Hey, Triple H, why don't we have a match at Backlash.   
  
(Kurt Angle walks by.)  
  
Kurt Angle: Maybe it's because you guys are too much of sissies to do anything worth getting a match.  
  
Stone Cold: Are you asking to die?  
  
(Angles gone.)  
  
(The third match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. First making her way to the ring, Ivory.  
  
(Ivory enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Now making her way to the ring, the partner of Ivory, Molly Holly.  
  
(Molly Holly enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making her way to the ring, the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion, Lita.  
  
(Lita enters the ring. The match begins and from the start Lita is in control. She tries to go up for the Hurricanara but Ivory pulls her down. After a while Ivory hits a Test neck breaker. She goes for the pin, but Lita kicks out. Ivory tags Molly Holly and Lita fights back. A few minutes later, Lita does the twist of fate and pins Molly Holly.)  
  
(Rhyno runs into Vince McMahon backstage.)  
  
Rhyno: Mr. McMahon. You did this to me. You caused me to lose my Hardcore Title.  
  
Vince McMahon: What are you talking about?  
  
Rhyno: If you wouldn't have set up the match for Smackdown, then I wouldn't have had my match tonight. Now I don't have my title. Well you know what? I want a match against Steve Blackman for the title at Backlash. But I want it to be a triple threat match.  
  
Vince McMahon: Fine, it will be you, Bradshaw, and Steve Blackman.  
  
Rhyno: Hey, I wasn't finished. I want it to be Steve Blackman, you, and me.  
  
Vince McMahon: Fine.  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. First, making his way to the ring, the challenger, weighing in at 210 pounds, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the ring. The match is long and hard fought. Both men exchange blows and finally Metal Gear Solid gets a big lead. He first hits a twist of fate. Then Albert comes out while Metal Gear Solid distracts the referee. Albert does the bongo bomb. Metal Gear Solid then turns around and does the people's elbow. He then pins The Animal to get the title back.)  
  
(Chris Benoit then comes out.)  
  
Chris Benoit: Congratulations, you just won back the World Wrestling Federation Title. Now I'd like to tell you something. In six days, there will be a main event at Backlash. That main event will include you. It will also be for the World Wrestling Federation Championship, and it will be against me. You see when I beat you earlier tonight I became the number one contender and I will guarantee you that I will beat you again.  
  
(The night ends.)  



	8. Smackdown: April Week 4

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Metal Gear Solid  
Intercontinental: Jeff Hardy  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Steve Blackman  
Tag Team: Kaienti  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: William Regal  
  
Smackdown  
April  
Week 4  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
(Stone Cold enters the ring to many booing fans.)  
  
Stone Cold: Hey, everyone stop booing so I can talk. Monday night on Raw, Kurt Angle had the guts to walk up to me and call us sissies. Well I've got news for you Kurt Angle we aren't sissies. That is why tonight we have asked Commissioner Regal if we can have a match against you tonight. We didn't want the match to be a handicap match because we want you to be somewhat ready for our match at Backlash. Oh yeah Kurt, I suppose no one has told you yet, this Sunday night at Backlash, I am going to kick your ass in a hell in a cell match. But tonight, you have a tag team match against us. Unfortunately Kurt, you don't have any friends so you have to find someone to team with. So why don't you...  
  
(Kurt Angle's music interrupts Stone Cold.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, Kurt Angle.  
  
(Kurt enters the ring.)  
  
Stone Cold: What are you doing out here?  
  
Kurt Angle: Stone Cold, is this your idea of a joke. First your saying you'll kick my ass tonight, now you have the nerve to say that you'll kick my ass Sunday. Well you better think again. Tonight, I am going to find a partner. And not only are we going to win, but also it will be me making you tap. I'm and Olympic Hero dammit and you are a pansy, it's true, it's damn true.  
  
(Stone Cold then stuns Kurt Angle.)  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is an Ironman match and is for the World Wrestling Federation Light-Heavyweight Championship. Now making his way to the ring, the challenger, weighing in at 212 pounds and being accompanied by X-Factor, X-PAC.  
  
(X-PAC enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, the World Wrestling Federation Light-Heavyweight Champion, weighing in at 225 pounds and being accompanied by Hardcore and Molly Holly, Crash Holly.  
  
(Crash enters the ring. The bell rings and X-PAC tries to use some offense. It is a long hard first five minutes but there is still now falls. About a minute and a half later Crash hits a DDT. He goes for the cover and gets the first fall. He then starts yanking on X-PAC's head, but X-PAC gets the ropes. Another three minutes go by and X-PAC hits the X-FACTOR. X-PAC pins Crash to tie it. Both teams start to fight outside the ring. With a minute left Crash rolls up X-PAC and pulls his tights. Crash gets his second fall. With fifteen seconds left to go X-PAC hits a powerbomb. He goes to pin Crash but Crash kicks out with one second left. Crash wins.)  
  
(Backstage Kurt Angle is looking for a partner. He runs into The Big Show.)  
  
Kurt Angle: Hey, Big Show. Are you busy tonight?  
  
The Big Show: No, why Kurt?  
  
Kurt Angle: Well, I need a partner for my tag team match against Stone Cold and Triple H tonight.  
  
The Big Show: Sorry man, no can do. I've got no problem with Stone Cold and I can't go near Triple H.  
  
Kurt Angle: Hey, thanks man.  
  
(Steven Richards is backstage giving Right To Censor a pep talk.)  
  
Steven Richards: Tonight, we have the perfect chance to show the Federation what we are made of. Tonight we will get freedom, tonight we get happiness, and tonight we will make a difference.  
  
(Kurt Angle runs into Rhyno.)  
  
Kurt Angle: Hey man, sorry to hear about your loss on Raw. Listen, could you do me a favor?  
  
Rhyno: Sure Kurt, what is it?  
  
Kurt Angle: I need a partner for my tag team match tonight against Austin and Triple H. Will you do it?  
  
Rhyno: Sure Kurt, why not.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 195 pounds and being accompanied by Eddie Guerrero, Essa Rios.  
  
(Essa Rios enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds and being accompanied by Matt Hardy and Lita, the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy.  
  
(Jeff enters the ring. The match begins and Matt Hardy immediately goes to take down Eddie Guerrero outside the ring. Inside, Essa Rios attacks Jeff Hardy viciously. He hits him with all sorts of hits and suplexs. After a few near falls to Jeff Hardy, Lita distracts the referee. Matt Hardy enters the ring. He begins an assault on Essa Rios. He does the twist of fate and Jeff follows it up with a swanton bomb. He pins Essa Rios.)  
  
(Backstage Edge barges into the commissioner's office.)  
  
William Regal: What do you think you're doing barging in here like this young man?  
  
Edge: Sorry your commissionership. Listen, I want to know why I'm not included in the Intercontinental Championship Match at Backlash.  
  
William Regal: Well why didn't you say something? You can be in the match. It will be a triple threat but learn some bloody manners. Now is there anything else?  
  
Christian: Actually, yes. We think that we deserve the tag team title match against Kaienti, not the Dudleyz.  
  
William Regal: Fine, you can have that match too.  
  
(The third match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 220 pounds, Kurt Angle.  
  
(Kurt Angle enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)  
  
Kurt Angle: I would like to introduce my partner tonight. Now entering the ring, weighing in at 250 pounds, my tag-team partner, Rhyno.  
  
(Rhyno enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, at a combined weight of 498 pounds and being accompanied by Stephanie McMahon, Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
(Triple H and Stone Cold enter the ring. Everyone attacks each other and eventually Stone Cold and Rhyno are left in the ring. Each team makes a series of hard hits and tags and eventually Triple H is taking over with Kurt Angle in the ring. Triple H hits a pedigree and immediately is gored by Rhyno. Stone Cold enters the ring and fights off Rhyno. The referee counts to seven, but both men tag. Rhyno gores Stone Cold. He goes for the cover but his own partner breaks up the fall. Kurt Angle then locks Stone Cold in the ankle lock. Stone Cold taps out but the referee insists that the match go on because Angle was not the legal man in the ring. Rhyno then tags Kurt and Angle does it again. This time, Triple H hits Kurt, causing him to let go of Austin. After a while more, Angle locks Stone Cold in the ankle lock again. This time Rhyno gores Triple H and Stone Cold taps. The night ends.)  



	9. Backlash: Year 1

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Metal Gear Solid  
Intercontinental: Jeff Hardy  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Steve Blackman  
Tag Team: Kaienti  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: William Regal  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy.  
  
(Jeff Hardy enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)   
  
Jeff Hardy: I just found out that our commissioner has given me not just one person to defend my title against tonight, but two people. Tonight I must defend my title against Essa Rios and Edge. But, you know what? Not only will I put my title on the line, but also I will keep it.  
  
(Edge's music plays.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, Edge.  
  
(Edge gets a microphone.)  
  
Edge: Who do you think you're kidding? You couldn't keep the title if we had are hands tied behind our backs. I so totally reek of awesomeness that tonight, not only will I win the Intercontinental Title, but Christian and I will also win the Tag Team Titles from Kaienti.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship. First making his way to the ring, one of tonight's challengers, weighing in at 250 pounds, Rhyno.  
  
(Rhyno enters the ring and starts taking out trash cans and street signs.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 253 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Chairman, Vince McMahon.  
  
(Vince McMahon enters the ring and is hit with a trash can.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 246 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, Steve Blackman.  
  
(Steve Blackman enters the ring. Rhyno gets off to a good start but Steve Blackman starts to comeback and makes his way to the backstage area. After about ten minutes of traveling from basement to bathroom, Rhyno gores Vince McMahon. He then turns around into a special martial arts kick. Steve Blackman goes for the pin but Kane kicks Steve Blackman. Kane then chokeslams Steve Blackman and gets ready to pin him, but Rhyno gores him. He then pins Steve Blackman and wins the title.)  
  
(Metal Gear Solid is interviewed backstage.)  
  
Announcer: Metal Gear Solid, we all know that you have had a number of matches this month for your title and I am impressed with the fact that you still have it.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Are you saying that you think that I'm not good enough to be the World Wrestling Federation? Well I am good enough. And that's why I am the World Wrestling Federation. I can win matches and I win them on my own. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go prepare for the butt kicking I'm going to give Chris Benoit tonight.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship. Now introducing first, weighing in at 195 pounds, one of tonight's challengers, Essa Rios.  
  
(Essa Rios enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, the other challenger, weighing in at 240 pounds, Edge.  
  
(Edge enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Finally, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy.  
  
(Jeff Hardy enters the ring. The match begins and Edge leaves the ring. Essa Rios and Jeff Hardy begin battle. After a while Edge gets back into the ring. He hits each man with a DDT and pins Jeff Hardy to win the Intercontinental Title.)  
  
(Stone Cold is backstage talking to Triple H.)  
  
Stone Cold: Can you believe this. First, Kurt Angle had the guts to call us sissies. Then he had the guts to accept my challenge. Now he has the guts to call us pansies.  
  
Triple H: Calm down man. Just focus on the fact that you are going to be in a cage with him here tonight.  
  
Stone Cold: I know but I just don't trust him.  
  
(All of a sudden Angle sneaks up behind him and does the Olympic Slam. Triple H chases him off.)  
  
(The third match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Light-Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied by X-FACTOR, Justin Credible.  
  
(Justin Credible enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 225 pounds and being accompanied by Hardcore and Molly Holly, the World Wrestling Federation Light-Heavyweight Champion, Crash Holly.  
  
(Crash Holly enters the ring. The match begins and Crash gets a lead. He hits Justin with a couple of suplexs. Justin battles back but can't get enough of a lead. Crash hits a DDT and goes for a pin. Justin kicks out. After a few more minutes, Crash hits another DDT and pins Justin Credible.)  
  
(Chris Benoit is interviewed backstage.)  
  
Announcer: Chris Benoit, tonight you are being given a chance to become the World Wrestling Federation Champion. A championship that has only been held by one other man this month and that was The Animal. So how do you feel about your match?  
  
Chris Benoit: Well, I am the number one contender. I have beat Metal Gear Solid once before and that's why I am here tonight to face Metal Gear Solid for his title. I also know that as far as The Animal goes he has a few surprises for tonight.  
  
(The fourth match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Woman's Championship. First, making her way to the ring, the challenger, Stephanie McMahon.  
  
(Stephanie enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Now making her way to the ring, the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion, Lita.  
  
(Lita enters the ring. Both women attack each other trying to use the hair as a weapon. They both fight a long battle. After about six or seven minutes though, Lita hits a hurricanrana. She then proceeds to pin Stephanie.)  
  
(Backstage Edge and Christian are talking to Rhyno.)  
  
Edge: Hey man congratulations on winning your title back.  
  
Christian: Yeah, that match totally reeked of awesomeness.   
  
Rhyno: You really think so. Well good job winning your title to but just make sure you are focused on the tag team championships later. Oh, if any of you come near my Hardcore Title.  
  
(The fifth match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a table match. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 340 pounds and being accompanied by X-FACTOR, Albert.  
  
(Albert enters the ring. The Animal gets a table and puts it in the ring. Albert begins to hit The Animal with slaps to the chest. After a while Albert sends The Animal up for the bongo bomb. Chris Benoit comes up and kicks Albert in the back. Albert drops The Animal and Chris Benoit starts to assault Albert. The Animal waits for Albert to stand up. When he does The Animal does the animal claw and puts Albert through the table and wins.)  
  
(Kaienti is seen heading to the ring.)  
  
(The sixth match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championships. First, making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 455 pounds, the challengers, Edge and Christian.  
  
(Edge and Christian enter the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, at a combined weight of 227 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, Kaienti.  
  
(Taka and Funaki enter the ring. Christian throws Taka out of the ring. Edge then leaves and the match begins. Funaki tries to kick Christian in the face but Christian catches his foot. Christian then flips him and goes for the pin. Funaki kicks out after a two count and Christian applies the tag to Edge. After a while Edge and Christian both hit downward spirals to Taka Michinoku and Funaki and pin them.)  
  
(Metal Gear Solid is seen backstage getting ready.)  
  
(The seventh match of the night begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall and is a Hell in a Cell. First making his way to the ring, weighing in at 220 pounds, Kurt Angle.  
  
(Kurt Angle enters the cell.)  
  
Announcer: Now entering the ring, weighing in at 252 pounds, Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
(Stone Cold enters the cell. All four doors are closed and Kurt Angle starts to attack Stone Cold. After a while Kurt hits an Olympic Slam and opens the door. He then exits the Cell and climbs his way to the top. Stone Cold makes his way up the Cell and starts to make a comeback. He stuns Angle on the Cell and then starts hitting him in the head. He then climbs down and gets a steel chair. He then gets some garbage cans and places them on the announce table. He then climbs the cage with the chair and proceeds to hit Angle with it. He turns to hit Kurt but is met by a belly to belly suplex. Kurt then takes over. He has the perfect chance to carry him down, but instead Olympic Slams him all the way down through the trashcans and announce table. After a few seconds, Kurt Angle manages to get to his feet. He throws Stone Cold into the Cell and grabs the ring bell. He begins to attack Stone Cold with it. After a Stone Cold comeback and about five more minutes. Stone Cold hits the stunner and pins Kurt Angle.)  
  
(Metal Gear Solid is seen heading to the ring.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 210 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Before we get started right now, I want to issue a warning. The warning is to The Animal. Animal if you dare come out here and touch me tonight then I can guarantee I will kick your ass tomorrow night.  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, the challenger, weighing in at 220 pounds and being accompanied by Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit.  
  
(Chris Benoit enters the ring and starts to hit Metal Gear Solid. The match progresses on with a couple of near falls by each man. Soon the fight is outside the ring. Chris Benoit hits Metal Gear Solid's head up against the announcer table a few times, but is then thrown into the stairs. Metal Gear Solid and Chris Benoit both get in the ring. Metal Gear Solid Irish Whips Benoit into the referee, knocking him out of the ring. The Animal then runs out into the ring. The Animal starts yelling at him, but The Animal goes after Chris Benoit. He does the animal claw and Metal Gear Solid goes for the cover. Chris Jericho gets onto the turnbuckle and dropkicks The Animal. He then pulls Metal Gear Solid off of Chris Benoit. With the referee still outside the ring, Chris Jericho puts Metal Gear Solid into the Walls of Jericho. Benoit then joins in with the crossface. The Animal gets up and Chris Jericho sees him. He then puts The Animal in the Walls of Jericho. Both men tap out just as the referee gets into the ring. The night ends with Chris Benoit the new World Wrestling Federation Champion.)  



	10. Raw: May Week 1

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Chris Benoit  
Intercontinental: Edge  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Rhyno  
Tag Team: Edge and Christian  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: William Regal  
  
Raw is War  
May  
Week 1  
  
(The Animal enters Metal Gear Solid's locker room.)  
  
The Animal: Metal Gear Solid wake up.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: What are you doing here?  
  
The Animal: We have a handicap match against Chris Benoit tonight and if we're going to work together we have to get two things straight. The first thing is that we need to put our past behind and get along. The second thing is we need to recruit help.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Fine, how about Boarder and Rage? They could help a lot.  
  
The Animal: Good idea. Now go find Boarder and Rage while I go try to convince Commissioner Regal that it should be for the title.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Fine.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship. First, introducing the challenger, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds and being accompanied by Matt Hardy and Lita, Jeff Hardy.  
  
(Jeff Hardy enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 240 pounds and being accompanied by Christian, he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Edge.  
  
(Edge enters the ring. After a long battle, Edge hits a downward spiral and pins Jeff Hardy.)  
  
(Backstage Metal Gear Solid is talking to Rage and Boarder.)  
  
Rage: So what you're saying is you want us to team up with you and The Animal.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Yeah that's what I'm saying.  
  
Boarder: What do you think Rage?  
  
Rage: I'm not sure I trust them but we will as long as you get one thing straight.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Whatever you say.  
  
Rage: I'm going for the Intercontinental Title and Boarder going for the European Title.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Sure whatever dudes.  
  
Rage: Oh, and don't call me dude.  
  
(The Animal enters William Regal's office.)  
  
The Animal: Commissioner Regal, can I ask you a favor?  
  
William Regal: Sure what is it son?  
  
The Animal: I'd like for are handicap match tonight to be for the World Wrestling Federation Title.  
  
William Regal: Sorry son I can't do that. You see the match has been changed to a tag team match. But if you can beat Benoit and Jericho then I will give you a title shot on Smackdown.  
  
The Animal: Thank you commissioner.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 328 pounds, The Undertaker.  
  
(The Undertaker enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 246 pounds and being accompanied by Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, Triple H.  
  
(Triple H enters the ring and after a short while lands a pedigree and pins The Undertaker.)  
  
(The Animal and Metal Gear Solid are seen heading for the ring.)  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 451 pounds, Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho.  
  
(Benoit and Jericho enter the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 425 pounds, The Animal and Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(After a long fought match, Metal Gear Solid puts Chris Jericho in the sharpshooter and Jericho taps out.)  



	11. Smackdown: May Week 1

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Chris Benoit  
Intercontinental: Edge  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Rhyno  
Tag Team: Edge and Christian  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: William Regal  
  
Smackdown  
May  
Week 1  
  
(Metal Gear Solid and The Animal are backstage talking.)  
  
The Animal: Metal Gear Solid, I hate to tell you this, but you know your title match?  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Yeah, why?  
  
The Animal: Well I was just informed that Regal wants me to have the title match.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: What? That's my title, you can't have it.  
  
The Animal: Hey, I talked to him and he told us not to worry and that we will just have to take what we get.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm ok with this. I want my title.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship. First, introducing one of the challengers, weighing in at 500 pounds, The Big Show.  
  
(The Big Show enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, the other challenger, weighing in at 326 pounds, Kane.  
  
(Kane enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Finally, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 250 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, Rhyno.  
  
(Rhyno enters the ring. Kane starts out with a few right arms to the head of The Big Show. After a few more shots with the left hand, Rhyno enters the ring and hits Kane in the head with a trashcan. Rhyno then throws The Big Show out of the ring. Rhyno goes to get a kendo stick but The Big Show goes up the ramp. Instead, Rhyno grabs a steel chair and hits Kane over the head. Rhyno then decides to chase The Big Show. Rhyno goes backstage but can't find The Big Show. All of a sudden, The Big Show jumps from a ladder. Rhyno is hurt, but Kane has made his way backstage with a steel pipe. He hits The Big Show in the back a few times, but is then hit with a chair shot from Rhyno. The Big Show then stands up and is gored by Rhyno. Kane then chokeslams Rhyno through a window that leads to the ring. Kane chases after Rhyno, but The Big Show hits him in the head with a fifty-pound weight. The Big Show enters the ring only to be met and gored by Rhyno. Rhyno then pins The Big Show to keep his title.)  
  
(Backstage Chris Benoit is interviewed.)  
  
Announcer: Chris Benoit what do you think of your match tonight?  
  
Chris Benoit: Well, the only thing I have to say is that The Animal can count on two things. He can count on not winning the title and he can count on tapping out to the crossface.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a handicap match. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 253 pounds, the chairman of the World Wrestling Federation, Vince McMahon.  
  
(Vince McMahon enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)  
  
Vince McMahon: I don't know what's going on. I was just told that I would have a handicap match right now. I don't know who I'm facing and why, but I'm getting really pissed off.  
  
(Shane McMahon's music begins.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 230 pounds, he is half of tonight's tag team and the owner of the WCW, Shane McMahon.  
  
(Shane McMahon steps onto the walkway with a microphone.)  
  
Shane McMahon: I'll tell you what's going on dad. William Regal has granted me the request of having your ass in a handicap match. And without further delay, I'd like to introduce my partner. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 282 pounds, Test.  
  
(Shane and Test enter the ring. Shane starts in the ring and right away goes after his father. Shane hits him over and over until he finally gets Vince stuck in the turnbuckle. Shane then kicks him in the head a number of times. Shane pulls out Vince and goes for the cover, but Vince hits him with a low blow. Vince begins taking advantage of the hurt Shane, but Shane somehow tags Test. Test comes in and attacks Vince. Vince elbows Test in the stomach and tries to pin him, but Test kicks out after a one count. Test tags Shane and Shane rapidly hits Vince. Shane then tags Test. Test holds Vince and Shane hits a diving elbow. Test then pins Vince.)  
  
(Vince McMahon storms into William Regal's office.)  
  
Vince McMahon: William, wait. It seems we have a little problem. My son Shane just told me that you gave me that match with him and Test.  
  
William Regal: Well I did. I thought it would be fair.  
  
Vince McMahon: You want to talk fair. Well on Raw you are going to face Triple H for the job of commissioner. And when you lose I will have a surprise for you.  
  
William Regal: Sure why not.  
  
(The third match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. First, introducing the challenger, now making his way to the ring, weighing in a 215 pounds, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 220 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Chris Benoit.  
  
(Chris Benoit enters the ring. The bell rings and The Animal begins to attack Chris Benoit. After about seven blows to the face, Benoit comes up with an elbow to the stomach. Benoit then Irish Whips The Animal into the turnbuckle. He then carries The Animal to the top rope and repeatedly hits The Animal in the face. Metal Gear Solid comes out and distracts the referee just as Benoit locks in the crossface and makes The Animal tap out. Benoit gets up and looks at the referee. He then turns around to pick up The Animal, but The Animal does the animal claw to him. The Animal pins Chris Benoit. The match is over but The Animal continues the assault. Chris Benoit then hits The Animal with a low blow. Metal Gear Solid then does the twist of fate to Chris Benoit and the night ends.)  



	12. Raw: May Week 2

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: The Animal  
Intercontinental: Edge  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Rhyno  
Tag Team: Edge and Christian  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: William Regal  
  
Raw is War  
May  
Week 1  
  
(Vince McMahon and Triple H are backstage talking.)  
  
Vince McMahon: Now remember. I want you to take out William Regal tonight. No matter how you do it I want it done. And remember I'll be out there to help you and give the big surprise.  
  
Triple H: Yeah, I know.  
  
Vince McMahon: Well I'm just making sure you're ready. Stone Cold has a title match tonight against The Animal and I just want you to make sure you can help there to if you have to.  
  
Triple H: Fine. Just make sure you're out there.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship. Now making his way to the ring, the challenger weighing in at 210 pounds, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 250 pounds, he's the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, Rhyno.  
  
(Rhyno enters the ring. Rhyno begins attacking Metal Gear Solid. Rhyno then gets lined up for the gore but Metal Gear Solid drops to the floor. Rhyno goes face first into the turnbuckle, but Metal Gear Solid got kicked on the way down. Rhyno scrambles to his feet after the referee counts to four. He gets out of the ring and starts throwing items in. As Rhyno gets into the ring, Metal Gear Solid is getting out. Edge and Christian, who have trashcans, meet Metal Gear Solid. Just as they are about to hit him, The Animal and Rage attack them. The Animal does the animal claw to Edge and Rage does the twist of fate to Christian. Metal Gear Solid grabs a chair and hits Rhyno in the ankles. Metal Gear Solid gets in the ring and does the people's elbow to Rhyno and gets the fall.)  
  
(Backstage The Animal is interviewed.)  
  
Announcer: Animal what do you think about your match tonight?  
  
The Animal: I've got one thing to say to Austin. If he wants a piece of me he can have it. But when he gets in the ring he is going to get the biggest ass kicking of his entire career. He's going to take all the pain and all the suffering he could ever imagine and more. So Austin, if you think you're good enough to beat me, you better think again.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the job of commissioner. First making his way to the ring, the challenger, weighing in at 246 pounds and being accompanied by Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, Triple H.  
  
(Triple H enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 260 pounds, he is the current World Wrestling Federation Commissioner, William Regal.  
  
(William Regal enters the ring. Right away Triple H pedigree's William Regal. Triple H then gets the fall.)  
  
(William Regal looks at Triple H in disgust as he is dubbed World Wrestling Federation Commissioner.)  
  
Vince McMahon: William before you go tonight there is one more thing I must tell you. I said last week that I would have a surprise for you when you lose. Well William, YOU'RE FIRED.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid is seen heading for the ring.)  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall with no disqualifications and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. First, introducing the challenger, weighing in at 252 pounds and being accompanied by Triple H and Vince McMahon, Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
(Stone Cold enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds and being accompanied by Rage, Metal Gear Solid, and Boarder, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the ring. He starts to attack Austin. Outside the ring Triple H and Metal Gear Solid begin to exchange fists and Rage and Boarder are assaulting Vince McMahon with steel chairs. They then go to help Metal Gear Solid who has been worked to the ground. Inside the ring, Austin is getting up. The Animal scores with the animal claw and goes to the top rope. Just as he is about to jump, Christian pulls him down. Austin gets up and hits The Animal. The Animal gets up and walks right into the stunner. Austin goes for the cover, but Rage pulls him off of The Animal. Rage does the twist of fate and leaves the ring. Vince McMahon and Christian are outside attacking Metal Gear Solid and Boarder. They then turn around and attack Rage. Austin and The Animal both down inside the ring. Triple H enters and pedigrees The Animal. Austin puts his arm over The Animal and wins.)  



	13. Smackdown: May Week 2

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Stone Cold  
Intercontinental: Edge  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Metal Gear Solid  
Tag Team: Edge and Christian  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: Triple H  
  
Smackdown  
May  
Week 2  
  
(Christian arrives in Triple H's office.)  
  
Christian: Hey, Hunter. How's it going? Listen. Edge has the Intercontinental Title and we both have the Tag Team Titles.  
  
Triple H: Yeah. Can we make this quick, I've got to go?  
  
Christian: Sure man. What about me?  
  
Triple H: I don't know what about you.  
  
Christian: I want a title to. I want to face Eddie Guerrero for the European Title.  
  
Triple H: I'll tell you what. If you can beat Stone Cold tonight, then I'll give you a title match at Judgement Day.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making her way to the ring, Chyna.  
  
(Chyna enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making her way to the ring, Molly Holly.  
  
(Molly Holly enters the ring. The fight begins with Chyna throwing Molly Holly into the turnbuckle. Chyna ten picks up Molly Holly and gets ready to drop her. Molly Holly pulls Chyna's hair. Chyna puts Molly Holly down and Molly Holly kicks Chyna in the stomach. Molly Holly gets on the turnbuckle and dropkicks Chyna. Molly Holly then bounces off the rope and lands feet first on Chyna's stomach. Molly Holly goes for the fall and wins.)  
  
(Christian and Edge are backstage talking.)  
  
Christian: Listen Edge, if we want to be the most powerful group in the WWF, then tonight we have to do something great. We have to beat Stone Cold.  
  
Edge: What, you go a match against Stone Cold. Are you trying to get us killed? He's the World Wrestling Federation Champion.  
  
Christian: Listen, we aren't going to get killed. Triple H set it up. He said that if I win I can have a title match against Eddie Guerrero. He also made the match a no disqualification match.  
  
Edge: Fine, be careful though.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 220 pounds, Kurt Angle.  
  
(Kurt Angle enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 246 pounds and being accompanied by Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, the World Wrestling Federation Commissioner, Triple H.  
  
(Triple H enters the ring. Both wrestlers begin to try to take the other down. Neither man can so Triple H decides to hit Kurt Angle. He does and soon Angle is on the ground. Triple H picks hi up and rams him into the turnbuckle. The Animal comes out and picks up Kurt Angle. He tells him something and gets ready to animal claw him. Kurt Angle turns to the referee and The Animal turns and puts Triple H in the animal claw. Then Kurt Angle then turns around and puts Triple H in the ankle lock. Triple H quickly taps out.)  
  
(Christian is shown walking to the ring with Edge and Rhyno.)  
  
(The third match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a no disqualification match. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds and being accompanied by Edge and Rhyno, he is one half of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, Christian.  
  
(Christian enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 252 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
(Stone Cold enters the ring. The right arm of Austin attacks Christian. Austin sets up for the stunner but Christian drops and hits Austin with a low blow. Both men get to there feet after a 3 count. Christian Irish Whips Austin into the rope and clotheslines him. He picks him up and gets on the turnbuckle. Christian jumps down with Austin in his legs. Edge then hits Austin with a downward spiral. Christian goes for a cover, but Austin kicks out. Rhyno then gores Austin. Christian covers Austin and wins. The crowd calls for tables. Edge and Rhyno get the tables while Christian gets the chairs. Just as Christian is about to do a downward spiral, Triple H comes out and tries to move Stone cold, but Rhyno gores Triple H. Christian puts Austin through the table and picks him up and Edge and Christian do the conchairto. The night ends.)  



	14. Raw: May Week 3

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Stone Cold  
Intercontinental: Edge  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Metal Gear Solid  
Tag Team: Edge and Christian  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: Triple H  
  
Raw is War  
May  
Week 3  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Christian, he is the World Wrestling Federation Commissioner, Triple H.  
  
(Triple H enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)  
  
Triple H: You know what? I am the new commissioner of the World Wrestling Federation. That gives me the right to make decisions and that gives me the right to make matches. And that is exactly what I am going to do. Now Austin I set that match up Thursday on Smackdown. But I set it up for a reason. You see I set it up because Christian would like a title match. So I told him he could have a title match if he beat you. So Christian, in two weeks at Judgement Day, you will face Metal Gear Solid in a Hardcore Title Match.  
  
Christian: Wait, I wanted a European Title Match.  
  
Triple H: Wait, don't forget who I am now. I can make any match I want and I told you that you could have a title match. Not a European Title Match. And I am giving this match to you for another reason also. Ever since Raw last week, The Animal and his goons have been causing problems. First Metal Gear Solid stole the Hardcore Title from your friend Rhyno. And let me remind you that you and Edge tried to help Rhyno. But what happened. Those pests The Animal and Rage came out and attacked you. And then Metal Gear Solid, Rage, and Boarder had the nerves to attack my father-in-law and myself during Austin's title match, which he won, and you helped him. But then on Smackdown Thursday night The Animal put me into the animal claw causing me to lose to Kurt Angle. But that match is for Judgement Day. Tonight is a different story. Tonight you will compete with Austin and I in a six-man tag team match. It will be against The Animal, Metal Gear Solid, and either Rage or Boarder.  
  
(The Animal's music begins.)  
  
The Animal: Sorry to rain on your parade but I've got an idea. Instead of a six-man match, why not an eight-man match. The match will be RAC against Triple H, Stone Cold, Edge, and Christian. But the catch to this match is the Tag Team Titles are on the line. But just to reassure you Christian, if Austin or Triple H pin one of us you and Edge are still the champions. But if we pin one of you four we get the titles. And one more thing. If anyone is disqualified the tag team titles go to the opposite tag team.  
  
Christian: That's fine with me.  
  
The Animal: And Triple H, we are so happy that you are the new commissioner that I want a match against you at Judgement Day. I want a ladder match.  
  
Triple H: I accept that challenge.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds and being accompanied by Matt Hardy and Lita, Jeff Hardy.  
  
(Jeff Hardy enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 150 pounds and being accompanied by Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley, Spike Dudley.  
  
(Spike Dudley enters the ring. Spike grabs Jeff and runs him over the rope. Spike then gets on the turnbuckle and waits for Jeff to enter the ring. Matt Hardy sneaks up behind Spike and pulls his feet down s Spike gets hit in the balls. Jeff gets in the ring and D-Von and Bubba Ray attack Matt. Lita comes over with a chair. Jeff takes Spike and rams him into the turnbuckle. Jeff then rolls up Spike and gets a two count. Spike gets out and tries to hit Jeff but Jeff dropkicks him. Jeff then goes for the turnbuckle and lands the swanton bomb. Jeff goes for the pin and gets the fall.)  
(Outside the ring: Matt Hardy and Lita attacked the Dudleyz. Matt did the twist of fate to Bubba Ray and then got out a table. Matt set up the table and placed both Dudleyz on it. Lita got on the turnbuckle and put them through the table.)  
  
(The Animal is backstage giving a pep talk to RAC.)  
  
The Animal: Listen up guys. Tonight we have an eight-man tag team match. The match is for the titles so don't give up. Stay in our corner. We can't lose this match.  
  
Rage: Don't worry. We aren't going to lose.  
  
The Animal: OK, lets go get ready.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall and is a handicap match. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 282 pounds, Test.  
  
(Test enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, at a combined weight of 802 pounds and being accompanied by Justin Credible, X-FACTOR.  
  
(X-FACTOR enters the ring. The match begins with X-PAC in the ring. As he gets in Test gives him a boot to the face. He then pulls him over to the turnbuckle and throws him into it. Test then Irish Whips X-PAC into the opposite turnbuckle and X-PAC tags Albert. Albert kicks Test and begins to pound at his face. He picks up Test and does the bongo bomb. Albert goes for the cover but Test kicks out. Albert tags Crawford and Crawford throws Test into the turnbuckle. He picks Test up and carries him onto the turnbuckle. He lands the Crawford Drop and gets the fall.)  
  
(Triple H is shown walking to the ring with Austin.)  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championships. Now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 455 pounds, they are the World Wrestling Federation Champions, Edge and Christian.  
  
(Edge and Christian enter the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Now entering the ring, their partners for tonight's match, at a combined weight of 498 pounds and being accompanied by Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, they are the World Wrestling Federation Champion and World Wrestling Federation Commissioner, Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
(Stone Cold and Triple H enter the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 885 pounds, Rage Against Censors.  
  
(Both teams enter the ring. The Animal starts the match against Stone Cold. Stone Cold hits The Animal a few times and then goes to kick him. The Animal grabs his foot at pulls him down. He then gets up and Irish Whips Stone Cold into the rope. Austin bounces back and into the animal claw. Triple H runs into the ring and hits The Animal before he can release Austin. Austin tags Christian and The Animal tags Metal Gear Solid. Both men attack each other. Metal Gear Solid gets the advantage and goes for the rock bottom. He hits it but Christian gets up and tags Triple H. Metal gear Solid tags Rage. Rage is about to hit the twist of fate, but Edge breaks it up. Triple H gets the pedigree and gets the fall.)  
(Outside the ring The Animal, Boarder, and Metal Gear Solid go over and attack Christian, Edge, and Austin. Stone Cold stuns The Animal. Boarder does the twist of fate to Edge, and Metal Gear Solid does the rock bottom to Christian. The night ends.)  



	15. Smackdown: May Week 3

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Stone Cold  
Intercontinental: Edge  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Metal Gear Solid  
Tag Team: Edge and Christian  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Eddie Guerrero  
Commissioner: Triple H  
  
Smackdown  
May  
Week 3  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, the owner of WCW, Shane McMahon.  
  
(Shane McMahon enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)  
  
Shane McMahon: Hello everybody. Is everyone ready for some Shane-o-Mac? Listen, I am here because I have been mistreated ever since I purchased WCW. So tonight I am going to show how much I am still involved in the WWF. You see I am going to do it by doing something no one would expect. Stone Cold I'm challenging you to a match against me at Judgement Day for your title. Well providing you still have your title. You heard me Stone Cold. I'm calling you out.  
  
(A minute goes bye.)  
  
Shane McMahon: You see that. I'm starting to agree with Kurt Angle and what he said last month. Stone Cold, you're a...  
  
(Stone Cold sneaks up behind Shane and hits him with the title. He then kicks Shane's ass and sets up for the stunner. Shane stands up and is stunned. Stone Cold grabs a microphone.)  
  
Stone Cold: You better watch who you're talking about. I'm the World Wrestling Federation Champion. I don't need to defend it against dumbasses like you. I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin. Oh, and Shane I accept your challenge.  
  
(The Undertaker and Kane are in the locker room talking.)  
  
The Undertaker: Sara's just having some health problems and I need someone to be with.  
  
Kane: I can talk to you man. I'm your brother.  
  
(Kane and The Undertaker then begin to hug. The Rock walks in.)  
  
The Rock: Whoa. Don't get to close there.  
  
The Undertaker: What are you doing in here?  
  
The Rock: Hey sorry guys The Rock is obviously ruining something.  
  
The Undertaker: I said, what are you doing in here?  
  
The Rock: Maybe The Rock better leave.  
  
The Undertaker: Maybe I better kick your ass.  
  
Kane: Hold it you two.  
  
The Rock: You think you can kick The Rock's ass. The Rock guesses he'll see you in the ring. The Rock is going to kick your candy ass all the way to Judgement Day.  
  
The Undertaker: It's on.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation European Championship. Now making his way to the ring, the challenger, weighing in at 315 pounds, Big Bossman.  
  
(Big Bossman enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 220 pounds and being accompanied by Essa Rios, he is the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Eddie Guerrero.  
  
(Eddie Guerrero enters the ring. The match begins and Big Bossman begins to attack Eddie Guerrero. Big Bossman throws Guerrero into the turnbuckle but Eddie jumps up on it. Guerrero then dropkicks Big Bossman. Eddie Guerrero goes up for the frog splash but Christian pulls him down. Big Bossman lands the boss man slam and pins Eddie Guerrero.)  
  
(Triple H is backstage talking to Austin.)  
  
Triple H: What do you think you're doing out their. You know that you're going to screwed at Judgement Day.  
  
Stone Cold: Are you saying that Stone Cold can't beat Shane McMahon?  
  
Triple H: No, I'm just saying that you're going to get screwed by the damn WCW.  
  
(Vince McMahon enters the room.)  
  
Vince McMahon: What did you just say about WCW?  
  
Triple H: Austin's going to face Shane at Judgement Day.  
  
Vince McMahon: Way to go Steve. Kick his ass.  
  
(Eddie Guerrero storms in now.)  
  
Triple H: What are you doing here?  
  
Eddie Guerrero: I want a match against Big Bossman at Judgement Day.  
  
Triple H: Fine now get out of here.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 275 pounds, The Rock.  
  
(The Rock enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 328 pounds and being accompanied by Kane, The Undertaker.  
  
(The Undertaker enters the ring. The Rock begins to hit The Undertaker. He then Irish Whips The Undertaker. He gets ready to hit him but The Undertaker ducks. He then bounces off the rope again and clotheslines The Rock. He gets ready for the chokeslam. The Rock gets up but kicks The Undertaker. The Rock then goes and gets a steel chair. Kane tries to stop him but The Rock hits Kane. He then gets in the ring. He hits The Undertaker over the head with the chair. The referee sounds for the bell. The Rock continues the assault on The Undertaker. After about three chair shots he sets the chair down. He places The Undertaker on the chair. He signals for the people's elbow. As he falls, Kane pulls The Undertaker out of the way. The Rock's elbow lands on the chair. Kane then gets ready for the chokeslam. The Rock stands up and Kane chokeslams him onto the chair. The Undertaker then does the last ride and The Rock hits the chair again. The Undertaker grabs a microphone.)  
  
The Undertaker: I know you're a little out of it right now, but I challenge you to an I Quit match at Judgement Day. I guess I'm going to have to give your sorry ass a little while to think about it.  
  
(Triple H and Stephanie are seen heading to the ring.)  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 246 pounds and being accompanied by Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and Stone Cold, he is the World Wrestling Federation Commissioner, Triple H.  
  
(Triple H enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)  
  
Triple H: Before we start, I have a few announcements to make. First, at Judgement Day there will be a six-man tag team match. The winner will determine the number one contender for the tag team titles. The match will be between The Hardyz, The Hollyz, and Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit. The second thing is that I've thought about my match with The Animal. He wanted a ladder match against me at Judgement Day. Well, instead of a ladder match it will be a cage, ladder, and chains match. You see the rules are simple. You climb the ladder, get the ribbon, and leave the cage. There are two catches though. The first, each man has a chain. The chain can be taken off and can be put on by the other person. Second, if the ribbon is taken down, the other person can take it. Now lets get on with the match.  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 230 pounds, Rage.  
  
(Rage enters the ring. Triple H starts the match with a few hits to Rage. Triple H then picks up Rage and kicks him in the stomach. Triple H then attempts to pedigree him. The Animal runs out and to hit Triple H with a chair. Stone Cold gets into the ring and kicks the chair into The Animal's head. Triple H pedigree's Rage. He then pins Rage. Triple H goes out of the ring and gets a sludge hammer. He enters the ring and starts to hit Rage in the elbow. Stone Cold leaves the ring after stunning The Animal. Shane McMahon runs through the crowd and hits Stone Cold with a chair. He then leaves as Triple H continues to hit Rage's elbow with the sledgehammer. He sets the sledgehammer down and gets ready to pedigree Rage. He does and Rage's elbow hits the sledgehammer. The night ends.)  



	16. Raw: May Week 4

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Stone Cold  
Intercontinental: Edge  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Metal Gear Solid  
Tag Team: Edge and Christian  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Big Bossman  
Commissioner: Triple H  
  
Raw is War  
May  
Week 4  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)  
  
The Animal: Monday night Triple H issued me a challenge. Well Triple H I accept your challenge. But let me talk about something else. Let me talk about something else. I want to talk about Rage. Rage has a broken elbow and won't be able to compete for about a month, possibly even two. Now you all know that Crawford took out my brother last month. He's doing ok but is still expected to be out another two months. If he doesn't make very much more progress he will have to get neck surgery. But Triple H is the one who took out Rage. He is going to pay. I'm happy that Triple H wants this match, because I want it to.  
  
(Triple H's music starts.)  
  
Triple H: You know Animal, you're right. I do want this match. But tonight I'm giving you a match against The Big Show.  
  
(The Rock is walking around backstage and runs into X-PAC.)  
  
X-PAC: Hey man how are you feeling? Everyone wants to know if you're going to accept The Undertaker's challenge.  
  
The Rock: The Rock is fine. But did you just say that The Undertaker challenged The Rock to a match at Judgement Day?  
  
X-PAC: Didn't you know?  
  
The Rock: The Rock had no clue.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 240 pounds and being accompanied by X-FACTOR, Crawford.  
  
(Crawford enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 230 pounds, K-Kwik.  
  
(K-Kwik enters the ring. The bell rings and the match gets underway. Crawford hits K-Kwik with a couple right arms. Soon Crawford hits a German Suplex. Crawford then hits two more suplexs. Crawford Irish Whips K-Kwik into the rope and X-PAC pulls him down. Crawford picks him up and takes him onto the turnbuckle. Crawford gets ready to do the Crawford Drop but K-Kwik hits him in the abdomen. K-Kwik jumps off the rope and dropkicks Crawford in the stomach. K-Kwik picks him up and does the hang time. He then gets the fall. Albert and X-PAC enter the ring and begin to attack K-Kwik. X-PAC kicks him in the face and then does the X-FACTOR. Albert picks up K-Kwik and does the bongo bomb into the turnbuckle.)  
  
(Edge and Christian are backstage talking.)  
  
Edge: Christian be careful tonight. We have a tag team match and there's only six days until Judgement Day. We can't afford to have you hurt. If we win at Judgement Day we will have three belts. And that will so reek of awesomeness. Don't let your guard down.  
  
Christian: Hey, don't worry about it. We've got Triple H if we need help.   
  
Edge: You don't really think we can trust him do you?  
  
Christian: Hey, he helped me out several times. I can trust him. Now we've got a tag team match for the titles so lets go get ready.  
  
Edge: Whatever you say man.  
  
(The Rock comes out to the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, The Rock.  
  
(The Rock enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)  
  
The Rock: The Rock was told earlier that that cheap ass son of a bitch, The Undertaker challenged The Rock to a match at Judgement Day. Well The Rock say's that The Undertaker can walk his ass out here and challenge me again. That's right Undertaker, The Rock is calling your jabroni ass out here.  
  
(The Undertaker's music starts.)  
  
(The Undertaker comes out and grabs a microphone.)  
  
The Undertaker: Rock, I'm sorry you must have forgot. I kicked your ass Thursday. Then after that I challenged your ass to an "I Quit" match. So why don't you give me a straight up answer?  
  
The Rock: The Rock will take your challenge at Judgement Day and The Rock will kick your ass.  
  
The Undertaker: Well that's great, now I have a little present for you.   
Why don't you turn around while I get it?  
  
(The Rock turns around and Kane meets him with a chair.)  
  
(Crawford enters Triple H's office.)  
  
Crawford: Triple H, I have a favor to ask of you.  
  
Triple H: What is it?  
  
Crawford: I want a match against Test at Judgement Day and X-PAC wants a match against K-Kwik.  
  
Triple H: Sure.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds and being accompanied by Boarder, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 500 pounds, The Big Show.  
  
(The Big Show enters the ring. The Animal gets the advantage. He bounces off the rope and jumps on The Big Show, but The Big Show rolls out of the way. The Big Show gets up and picks up The Animal. The Big Show throws The Animal into the turnbuckle and runs into him. The Animal gets up and wobbles around. The Big Show grabs The Animal by the neck and gets ready to chokeslam him. Boarder gets in the ring and hits him in the back. The Big Show chases after Boarder. They distract the referee and Triple H runs out to assault The Animal. Triple H picks up The Animal and pedigrees him. The Big Show pins The Animal.)  
  
(Backstage The Undertaker receives a phone call saying that Sara is sick. And has been taken to the hospital.)  
  
The Undertaker: Kane, I've got to go. Sara's in the hospital.  
  
Kane: What, I'm coming with you.  
  
The Undertaker: No, you stay here and make sure The Rock stays out of any of our business.  
  
Kane: OK.  
  
(The Undertaker leaves the room. The Rock is outside and hits The Undertaker in the head with a chair. The Rock then runs off leaving The Undertaker lying on the floor unconscious and bleeding.)  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championships. Now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 510 pounds, the challengers, Rage Against Censor members, Metal Gear Solid and Boarder.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid and Boarder enter the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 455 pounds, they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, Edge and Christian.  
  
(Edge and Christian enter the ring. The match begins and Edge is in the ring with Metal Gear Solid. Edge starts out with a couple blows to the head of Metal Gear Solid. Metal Gear Solid gives back the hits and weakens Edge., Metal Gear Solid tags Boarder and throws Edge into the turnbuckle. Boarder picks up Edge and begins to hit him. He then puts him on the floor and gets on the turnbuckle. He jumps off right onto Edge's head,. Metal Gear Solid throws Edge back into the ring. Boarder picks him up and Irish Whips Edge into the rope, but Edge's hand slaps Christian's. Christian immediately attacks Boarder. He then climbs the turnbuckle. He jumps off and does a downward spiral. Christian then tells Edge to get the chairs. Edge gets two chairs and gets in the ring. Metal Gear Solid tries to get in the ring to help Boarder, but the referee keeps him out. With the referee distracted Edge and Christian hit the conchairto. Christian pins Boarder and wins. Metal Gear Solid gets in the ring and attacks Edge. He does the twist of fate to him, right onto one of the chairs. Triple H then comes running out and pedigrees Metal Gear Solid onto a chair. The night ends.)  



	17. Smackdown: May Week 4

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Stone Cold  
Intercontinental: Edge  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Metal Gear Solid  
Tag Team: Edge and Christian  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Big Bossman  
Commissioner: Triple H  
  
Smackdown  
May  
Week 4  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, Kane.  
  
Kane: Listen, I'm going to make this short and I'm going to make it simple. Monday night on Raw, I left the locker room and found my brother lying on the floor unconscious with blood all over his face. Now if I find out that it was that no good asshole, The Rock, then there is going to be a major asswooping tonight. The Undertaker is in the hospital down the road where he would have been anyway with Sara. Only he's not sitting next to her because she's sick. He's there because he keeps going unconscious and had to get twenty stitches in his head. Now if it is The Rock then he better get his ass out here.  
  
(The Rock's music begins.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, The Rock.  
  
(The Rock enters the ring.)  
  
The Rock: Kane, why don't you shut the hell up. The Rock admits it. The Rock hit your brother with a chair. But you see Kane, The Rock kicked his ass while doing it. And The Rock is going to do it again Sunday.  
  
Kane: Well Rock, I hate to tell you this, but The Undertaker may not be able to compete. But Rock, you can talk about kicking people's asses all you want, because when I'm through with you tonight, you aren't going to have an ass to talk about. Now, if my brother can't be at Judgement Day, you can bet your ass I will.  
  
(The Animal is backstage talking to Rage and Boarder.)  
  
The Animal: Hey, do you guys know what's going on? First, Triple H takes you out and now he wants me out to. I mean he's giving me a match against Big Bossman.  
  
Rage: I don't know what he's up to but I'll be out there to help. Plus, he's giving you a title shot.  
  
The Animal: Yeah, he is giving me a title shot, for the wrong title. I don't want the European Title. Plus you're hurt you shouldn't even be here.  
  
Boarder: Hey, I'll be there too. Just stay alert for Triple H.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship. Now making his way to the ring, the challenger, weighing in at 215 pounds and being accompanied by Matt Hardy and Lita, Jeff Hardy.  
  
(Jeff Hardy enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 240 pounds and being accompanied by Christian, he is one half of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions and is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Edge.  
  
(Edge enters the ring. The match begins and Jeff Hardy hits Edge with his right arm. Jeff gets on the turnbuckle and dropkicks Edge. Jeff picks up Edge and headbutts him. He tries to pin him but Christian pulls him off of Edge. Matt Hardy comes over to take care of Christian. Matt kicks Christian in the back and does the twist of fate. Edge gets up and begins to attack Jeff Hardy. He throws him into the turnbuckle. He then puts him on his shoulders and rams him into the turnbuckle headfirst. He goes for the cover and pins Jeff. Metal Gear Solid comes running out and hits Edge in the head with the Hardcore Title and runs out through the crowd.)  
  
(The camera switches to the hospital where The Undertaker is talking to Sara.)  
  
The Undertaker: How are you feeling.  
  
Sara: I'm ok. What about you?  
  
The Undertaker: I'm fine.  
  
(All of a sudden The Rock comes running in to the room and begins to hit The Undertaker. Kane runs in and pulls The Rock off of The Undertaker. He then chokeslams The Rock through an empty food tray.)  
  
The Undertaker: I'll see your ass at Judgement Day.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation European Championship. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds and being accompanied by Boarder and Rage, the challenger, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 315 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Big Bossman.  
  
(Big Bossman enters the ring. The match starts and The Animal bounces off the rope into Big Bossman. He then takes Big Bossman and Irish Whips him into the corner. Boarder pulls down Big Bossman and The Animal picks him up. The Animal then suplexs Big Bossman onto the canvas. He then suplexs him again and this time into the turnbuckle. Big Bossman gets up and The Animal gets ready to do the animal claw. At the same time, Triple H runs in from the crowd and distracts Rage, Boarder, and the referee. Stone Cold then comes running in with a steel chair. He hits The Animal in the back causing him to let go of Big Bossman. The Animal gets up and Big Bossman does the Bossman Slam. He then pins The Animal to keep the title.)  
  
(The Undertaker arrives at the arena on his motorcycle.)  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 326 pounds, Kane.  
  
(Kane enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 275 pounds, The Rock.  
  
(The Rock doesn't come out. The camera turns to the crowd and The Rock comes running through. He hits Kane in the back with a chair. The bell rings and he rock bottoms Kane. He pins him and wins. The Undertaker then comes running to the ring. He starts to hit The Rock. The Rock then grabs the chair and hits The Undertaker in the head causing his stitches to split. The night ends.)  



	18. Judgement Day: Year 1

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Stone Cold  
Intercontinental: Edge  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Metal Gear Solid  
Tag Team: Edge and Christian  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Big Bossman  
Commissioner: Triple H  
  
Judgement Day  
May  
PPV  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, he's the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: You know what I hate more than someone that can't win? Someone who can't win that has to face me. Christian, you couldn't beat me fairly if you had the chance. And tonight you do have the chance. But I am going to kick your ass. I am going to kick your ass so much you'll be feeling it at Wrestlemania. Christian, I am giving you a chance to get out of this while you still can. You see I am going to beat you over the head with a trashcan, throw you trough a window, hit you with a pole, and that will be just to for fun. After...  
  
(Christian's music begins and Christian walks out onto the walkway.)  
  
Christian: You know, by the sounds of it you're looking to get your ass kicked. Well tonight I will not only prove you wrong, but also I will be rubbing that belt in your face.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: And just how do you plan to do that?  
  
(Christian runs into the ring and starts hitting Metal Gear Solid. He begins to pound away at his head. A referee runs out and the match begins. Christian leaves the ring and gets a trashcan and some signs. He gets in the ring and Metal Gear Solid kicks a trashcan into Christian's face. Metal Gear Solid then picks up the trashcan up and hits him over the head. He then breaks a street sign over Christian's knee. Metal Gear Solid then leaves the ring and starts to walk backstage. He goes into a locker room and waits for Christian. Christian walks in and drops under a weight. He then kicks Metal Gear Solid in the shin. Metal Gear Solid drops the weight on his foot. Christian then picks up a steel chair but Metal Gear Solid hits him with a kendo stick. Metal Gear Solid then walks out of the ring and Rhyno gores him. Christian walks out and pins Metal Gear Solid.)  
  
(The Rock is seen backstage waiting for The Undertaker.)  
  
(Big Bossman walks into Triple H's office.)  
  
Big Bossman: Did you give Eddie Guerrero a title match against me tonight?  
  
Triple H: Yeah, why?  
  
Big Bossman: After all I did for you trying to take The Animal out. What do I get for that? I have to face Eddie Guerrero for my title. You son of a bitch. How dare you.  
  
Triple H: How dare me. How dare you. Walking in here like your somebody around here.  
  
Big Bossman: I am somebody around here. I'm the World Wrestling Federation European Champion.  
  
Triple H: Do you really think anybody cares. I'm the World Wrestling Federation Commissioner, and just for treating your commissioner this way, I'm going to make it a triple threat match against Eddie Guerrero and Boarder. Now get your ass out of here.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a six-man tag team match. First, making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 440 pounds, The Hardy Boyz.  
  
(The Hardy Boyz enter the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 497 pounds, The Hollyz.  
  
(The Hollyz enter the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, at a combined weight of 451 pounds, Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho.  
  
(Jericho and Benoit enter the ring and the match begins. All three teams put up good fights. Jericho starts out fighting Jeff Hardy while Benoit focuses on Hardcore Holly and Crash Holly takes the fight to Matt Hardy. Crash works Matt down and goes to help Hardcore. Jericho gets Jeff down and stops Crash from getting to Hardcore Holly and Chris Benoit. Jeff gets up and hits Jericho in the back with a dropkick. Benoit turns and hits Matt with a neck breaker. He then goes after Jeff Hardy. Benoit throws Jeff out of the ring and follows him. Crash picks up Jericho and DDTs him. Crash tries to get the fall but Matt hits him. Hardcore then runs over and clotheslines Matt. Outside the ring, Chris Benoit tries to put Jeff through the announcers' table. Jeff fights back and jumps off of the turnbuckle, putting Benoit through. Inside the ring Hardcore Holly hits Matt with a Falcon Arrow. He tries to pin him but Jeff gets in the ring and breaks it up. Jeff then hits a DDT and tries to pin Hardcore. Jericho and Crash both break it up. Crash starts to fight of Jeff Hardy, but Jericho locks Hardcore Holly in the Walls of Jericho. Crash tries to break it up and does. He then smacks Jericho in the ribs. Crash then DDTs Jericho. He goes for the cover and Matt Hardy stops him. He then hits the twist of fate as Hardcore Holly knocks Jeff out of the ring. Hardcore Holly turns around and hits Matt with the falcon arrow again. He then pins Matt Hardy and wins.)  
  
(Backstage The Rock is still waiting for The Undertaker.)  
  
(The Animal is backstage yelling at Metal Gear Solid.)  
  
The Animal: How did you lose? You had it won. You never should have left the ring.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: That son of a bitch Rhyno should have been minding his own business. Did you see what he did to me?  
  
The Animal: Of course I saw it. He was all over you. You should have pinned him when you had the chance.  
  
(The Rock walks into The APA's office.)  
  
Bradshaw: Hey, what are you doing here.  
  
The Rock: Have either of you seen The Undertaker.  
  
Farrooq: No, why?  
  
The Rock: Listen, The Rock wants to make a you a deal.  
  
Bradshaw: Ok lets here it.  
  
The Rock: Ok, The Rock wants you to jump The Undertaker before his match.  
  
Farrooq: Well, what's in it for us?  
  
The Rock: The Rock will help you guys become big. Real big.  
  
Bradshaw: Fine.  
  
(The third match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 240 pounds and being accompanied by X-FACTOR, Crawford.  
  
(Crawford enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 282 pounds, Test.  
  
(Test enters the ring. Crawford tries to clothesline him but Test kicks him in the face. He then picks up Crawford and begins to smack him. He then tries to choke Crawford. Crawford elbows Test in the stomach. He then begins a comeback and starts to kick Test. He then lays out Test with a clothesline and goes over to the turnbuckle. He jumps off and his leg hits Test in the face. Crawford then distracts the referee and Albert enters the ring. He then hits Test with a bongo bomb. Crawford goes for the cover, but Test kicks out. He then hits Test with the Crawford Drop. He goes for the cover and gets the fall. K-Kwik comes running out and hits X-PAC with a kendo stick and runs out through the crowd.)  
  
(The Undertaker arrives at the arena.)  
  
(Christian is backstage walking around. Metal Gear Solid sneaks up behind him and hits him in the back with the sledgehammer. He then continues to hit him. He goes for the people's elbow, but Rhyno is there and gores him.)  
  
(The APA walks up to The Undertaker.)  
  
Bradshaw: Hey, Undertaker. We've been looking all over for you. We have something in the locker room for you.  
  
The Undertaker: Really, what is it?  
  
Farrooq: You have to come in and find out.  
  
(They enter the locker room.)  
  
The Undertaker: So where is it?  
  
Bradshaw: It's right here.  
  
(Bradshaw and Farrooq assault The Undertaker. The hit him with chairs and everything. The Rock comes in and starts to hit The Undertaker with a chair. All three men leave The Undertaker lying on the floor.)  
  
(The fourth match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is a triple threat match and is for the World Wrestling Federation European Championship. First, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 300 pounds, one of the challengers, Boarder.  
  
(Boarder enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Now entering the ring, the other challenger, weighing in at 220 pounds, Eddie Guerrero.  
  
(Eddie Guerrero enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 315 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Big Bossman.  
  
(Big Bossman enters the ring. Eddie Guerrero goes after Big Bossman and hits him with some blasts to the face. Boarder helps Guerrero work Big Bossman to the ground. Eddie Guerrero then puts Big Bossman in the leg lock. Boarder then goes after Eddie Guerrero. He runs at him and lays him out. Boarder goes for the pin but Big Bossman breaks it up. Big Bossman tries to pin him but Guerrero kicks out. Big Bossman then picks up Eddie Guerrero and throes him into the turnbuckle. He goes to the top rope. He pulls Guerrero up and holds him over his head. He then throws him into Boarder who is charging towards the turnbuckle. Boarder catches him and throws him back at Big Bossman and knocks him off the turnbuckle out of the ring. Guerrero lands in the ring. Boarder picks him up and hits a twist of fate. He goes for the cover, but Big Bossman pulls Boarder out of the ring, covers Guerrero, and wins.)  
  
(The Animal is backstage talking to Metal Gear Solid.)  
  
The Animal: What were you doing out there? Are you completely stupid?  
  
Metal Gear Solid: I was trying to win the title back, but no, Rhyno had to gore me again. I swear, if I get a chance I'll kick his ass again.  
  
(Boarder walks in.)  
  
The Animal: Hey what's up? Wait. Where's the title? Don't you guys know how to do anything around here.  
  
(The fifth match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 212 pounds and being accompanied by X-FACTOR, X-PAC.  
  
(X-PAC enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 230 pounds, K-Kwik.  
  
(K-Kwik makes his way toward the ring. X-PAC leaves the ring and attacks K-Kwik. He starts to punch him and then throws him into the ring. He gets in and K-Kwik kicks him. He then takes K-Kwik and throws him into the turnbuckle. X-PAC stands up and is dropkicked by K-Kwik. Crawford tries to get in the ring but the referee holds him back. Albert gets in the ring instead. He hits K-Kwik in the back. He then picks him up and does the bongo bomb. X-PAC then gets up and does the X-FACTOR. He throws him into the corner and hits the broncobuster. Test comes running out and hits X-PAC with a neck breaker. He gets on the turnbuckle and hits a diving elbow. He puts K-Kwik onto X-PAC and K-Kwik wins.)  
  
(The Undertaker finds Kane backstage.)  
  
Kane: Hey man, what happened to you?  
  
The Undertaker: The APA tricked me into going into their locker room. When I went in they jumped me.  
  
Kane: Why would they do that?  
  
The Undertaker: That no good Rock told them to. He walked in and hit me with that chair again.  
  
Kane: Hey don't worry man. I'll be right there to help you.  
  
(The sixth match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, weighing in at 230 pounds, he is the owner of WCW, Shane McMahon.  
  
(Shane McMahon enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 252 pounds and being accompanied by Triple H and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
(Stone Cold enters the ring. Shane McMahon meats him with a forearm to the gut. He then kicks him down to the ground. He picks him up and throws him into the turnbuckle. He runs after him with his head down, but Stone Cold moves and Shane's head hits the pole. Austin picks up Shane and starts to beat the hell out of him. He throws Shane to the rope and clotheslines him. He then throws Shane out of the ring and follows him. He takes Shane and beats his head on the announce table. He then throws him into the stairs. He gets on the stairs and jumps onto Shane's head. He picks up Shane and throws him into the ring. He gets ready for the stunner. Shane gets half way up and kicks him in the abdomen. He then falls back to the ground. The referee counts to four and Austin gets to his feet. Austin gets set up for the stunner again. This time he gets the kick but Shane grabs the rope. He kicks Austin in the head and begins to assault him. Triple H tries to get in the ring, but The Animal comes out with a chair and hits Triple H in the head. Shane then elbows Austin in the face. He gets on the turnbuckle, but Stephanie pulls him down causing him to hurt his grapefruits. Austin stands up and stuns Shane. He goes for the cover and gets the fall. He then goes outside and gets a chair. The Animal meets him with a chair shot and hits him with the animal claw.)  
  
(Backstage The Animal approaches Christian.)  
  
The Animal: Hey Christian. Good job tonight. First you won the title then you defended it. Way to go. So where's Rhyno?  
  
Christian: He left. Why?  
  
The Animal: Oh man, you better watch your back. You wouldn't have that if it weren't for him.  
  
Christian: Are you saying I'm a loser?  
  
The Animal: Let's put it this way. You reek of suckiness.  
  
Christian: You'll pay for that.  
  
(Christian walks away and The Animal goes after him. He does a German Suplex and follows it with a fisherman suplex. He then hits the animal claw and pins Christian.)  
  
(The seventh match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an "I Quit" match. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 328 pounds and being accompanied by Kane, The Undertaker.  
  
(The Undertaker enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)  
  
The Undertaker: Rock, for the past week and a half or so, you have been attacking me with chairs and kicking my ass. But you have done it from behind. Every time you hit me with a chair, you have to live with the guilt that you know, tonight, right now, there is no behind. Tonight, I am going to kick your...  
  
(The Rock's music begins.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 275 pounds and being accompanied by the APA, The Rock.  
  
(The Rock enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)  
  
The Rock: You think The Rock has to live with guilt. You think The Rock is afraid of you. You think The Rock is afraid of your motorcycle. The Rock is not afraid. The Rock says, you can take that motorcycle, turn that sucker sideways, and stick it up your candy ass. Undertaker, tonight The Rock is going to make you famous. Now, Undertaker, I have a movie for you to watch. So go ahead and turn around.  
  
(The Undertaker and Kane turn around and Bradshaw hands The Rock a chair. Bradshaw and Farrooq, who also have chairs, then gets in the ring and all three assault The Undertaker and Kane. The bell rings and the match begins. The Rock continues the assault on The Undertaker with the chair, until he decides to go for the people's elbow. He tries it but Kane sticks out his arm and trips him, causing him to hit his elbow on the canvas. Bradshaw and Farrooq drag Kane out of the ring. They drag Kane to the backstage area. The Rock gets up and does the sharpshooter, but The Undertaker kicks him in the grapefruits. Both men lay helpless in the ring. The Undertaker gets up and kicks The Rock in the head. He pulls The Rock out of the ring and hits him a few more times. He then lifts The Rock up and chokeslams him onto the stairs. He then puts The Rock on the announce table and signals for the last ride. He does it. The Undertaker then gets into the ring and grabs the chair that The Rock had used earlier. He gets out of the ring and sets the chair on the ground. He sets up The Rock for a tombstone onto the chair, but Bradshaw runs out. He hits The Undertaker in the back with the chair. He throws The Undertaker into the ring and hits him with a clothesline from hell. The Rock slowly makes his way into the ring. He hits the rock bottom and grabs the microphone.)  
  
The Rock: Undertaker, are you willing to quit.  
  
The Undertaker: Hell no.  
  
(The Rock picks up the chair and hits The Undertaker in the head until his stitches spilt. Bradshaw sets up a table outside the ring. The Rock picks u The Undertaker and flattens him with a chair. He hits him several more times and picks up the microphone again.)  
  
The Rock: Undertaker, The Rock just kicked your bad ass. Are you going to quit yet you son of a bitch.  
  
The Undertaker: HELL NO.  
  
(The Rock hits The Undertaker with the chair some more. He picks The Undertaker up and tries to rock bottom him through the table. The Undertaker reverses it into a suplex, which sends The Rock through the table. The Undertaker gets out three trashcans. He lines them up inside the ring and carries The Rock in with him. He signals for the last ride and gets The Rock to his shoulders. The Rock doesn't let go of The Undertaker's head. He grabs him and pulls him down. The Undertaker's head goes through a trashcan, causing his head to gush out blood at a really fast rate. Kane meets The Rock with a chokeslam through the other two trashcans. After a few moments, The Undertaker, whose face is red from the blood, stands up and grabs the microphone.)  
  
The Undertaker: Congratulations Rock, you're famous. Now get your ass out of my yard.  
  
The Rock: No.  
  
(The Undertaker sets The Rock up for the tombstone again, but this time The Rock headbutts him in the balls. After about a minute, The Rock stands up. He gets the chair and blasts The Undertaker. He puts the chair under The Undertaker's head and signals for the people's elbow. He hits it and grabs the microphone.)  
  
The Rock: Undertaker, you jabroni, I just made you famous. So before I have to insult you even more, why don't you quit you dumbass.  
  
The Undertaker: I quit.  
  
(Backstage Christian is talking to Edge.)  
  
Edge: Hey I saw you win the title earlier. Thank god you had Rhyno on your side. Wait, where is it?  
  
Christian: That no good son of a bitch Animal stole it. He attacked me from behind and pinned me.  
  
Edge: So find him.  
  
Christian: Good idea. His match is next.  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled a cage, ladders, and chain match. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the cage.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 246 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Commissioner, Triple H.  
  
(Triple H enters the ring and the cage is shut. Each man assaults the other with the chains. The Animal focuses on Triple H's stomach, while Triple H goes after The Animal's arm. Triple H goes down quickly. The Animal takes the chain and whips Triple H in the leg. He stands over Triple H and gets ready to drop on his stomach. Triple H shoots his hand into the air and the chain hits The Animal in the balls. The Animal falls down and it is several seconds before anyone gets up. Triple H gets to his feet and falls allowing his chain to hit The Animal in ribs. He gets up and does this three times. Triple H gets up again and sets up the ladder. The Animal hits the back of Triple H's knee, causing him to fall. Triple H's head hits the ladder. The Animal gets up a few seconds later and starts to rapidly hit Triple H in the head with the chain. He then ties the chain to Triple H's leg and pulls the leg over Triple H's head. He lets go and The Animal climbs the ladder. Triple H gets to his feet but allows The Animal to get the ribbon. The Animal gets down, but Triple H levels him in the head with the chain. He picks up The Animal and pedigrees him onto the chains, splitting his head open. Triple H picks up the ribbon and starts to leave the cage. The Animal crawls over to the side of the cage and pulls the chain, causing Triple H to fall from the top of the cage. The Animal gets up and grabs the ladder. He tries to hit Triple H with it. Triple H hits him with a low blow. He grabs the ribbon and pedigrees The Animal again. He climbs the cage and leaves. Christian comes running out and enters the cage. He repeatedly hits The Animal in the head with the chain. Triple H gets back in with a sledgehammer. Christian tells him to leave and pins The Animal, getting him the Hardcore Title back.)  



	19. Raw: June 1

A/N Please forget anything that happened last chapter. I recovered my files and have most of June complete. I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Stone Cold  
Intercontinental: Edge  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Christian  
Tag Team: Edge and Christian  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Big Bossman  
Commissioner: Triple H  
  
Raw is War  
June  
Week 1  
  
(The night begins)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, Crawford.  
  
(Crawford enters and grabs a microphone.)  
  
Crawford: Hello everybody. Animal I'm sorry to hear what happened to you. It seems you just can't win lately. Yeah, you won the title, but then you lost it. Then you lose a match you have the ability to win. Triple H must think that you didn't get punished enough. And I agree. You barely took a beating and still lost. And unlike you I won my match last night. Now let me get to the point. Triple H has not finished with you. Tonight though, he can't be here. So tonight I get a shot at you. And just like I took out your brother, I'm going to take you out.  
  
(The Animal's music starts.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal enters the walkway but doesn't go to the ring.)  
  
The Animal: Crawford, you did take out my brother two months ago. And I still haven't forgiven you for that. But tonight you think you will do it to me. When you stepped into that ring and hurt my brother, you gave yourself a death sentence. Tonight, I'm glad Triple H isn't here for two reasons. The first reason, I don't have to listen to his big mouth. Unfortunately though, I have to listen to yours, which brings me to the second reason. You took out my brother and you want to take me out. Well Triple H isn't here so he has no control over what happens. Tonight I'm going to kick your ass in a handicap match. And I will not be teaming with anyone from RAC.  
  
Crawford: Who else do you expect to work with?  
  
The Animal: You'll just have to think about that.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championships. Now making their way to the ring, the challengers, at a combined weight of 467 pounds, Crash and Hardcore Holly.  
  
(The Hollys enter the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making their way to the ring, weighing in at a combined weight of 455 pounds, they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, Edge and Christian.  
  
(Edge and Christian enter the ring. Christian starts against Hardcore Holly. He goes after Hardcore with a few right arms to the head. He picks up Hardcore and throws him into the turnbuckle. He tags Edge and they double team Hardcore Holly. Crash gets in the ring and fights off Christian. He then turns to Edge, but is countered into a neckbreaker. Edge turns back to Hardcore and picks him up. He lifts Hardcore onto his shoulders. Hardcore tries to get down but decides to pull Edge's hair and yanks him to the ground. He then tags Crash. Crash gets in the ring and begins to kick Edge. He picks him up and runs him into the turnbuckle. Crash hits a DDT and goes for the cover. Christian runs out and hits Crash. Crash then gets up and goes after Christian. He hits Christian with a clothesline as he's leaving the ring. Crash then turns around and Edge hits him. He suplexs Crash and goes for the cover. Crash gets his shoulder up and Edge starts to hit him some more. Crash tries to get away from Edge, but Edge drags him over to Christian and tags him. The start to kick Crash, but Hardcore Holly comes over and starts to hit Edge and Christian. Hardcore then hits Edge with a falcon arrow. Christian tries to pin Crash but Hardcore breaks it up. The referee makes Hardcore leave the ring and Crash gets up. He starts to hit Christian and hits him with a DDT. He tags Hardcore Holly, but Christian tags Edge. They start exchanging fists and finally Edge hits a suplex. He picks him up and hits him with a BUZZSAW DDT. Crash enters the ring and starts to hit Edge. He leaves and Edge throws Hardcore into the turnbuckle. Hardcore tags Crash and Crash starts to hit Edge. Edge gives Crash an elbow to the stomach and then bounces off the ropes and scissors kicks Crash. Crash stands up and Edge tries to spear Crash. Crash grabs Edge and DDTs him. He goes for the cover and gets the fall, landing Hardcore and Crash Holly the tag team championships.)  
  
(The Animal is backstage talking on a cell phone.)  
  
The Animal: Hey, are you on your way.  
  
Man on phone: Yeah, I'll be there. Don't worry about a thing man.  
  
The Animal: OK, just make sure you get here on time.  
  
Man on phone: I'll be there.  
  
(Crawford is backstage talking to the rest of X-FACTOR.)  
  
Crawford: Man, I wonder what that pest The Animal is up to.  
  
X-PAC: Don't worry. Who could he possibly team up with?  
  
Justin Credible: Yeah, man. He only has three friends and a brother. One of the friends is hurt and you took out his brother.  
  
Crawford: Yeah I know.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 326 pounds, Kane.  
  
(Kane enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 290 pounds and being accompanied by Farrooq, Bradshaw.  
  
(Bradshaw enters the ring. Kane starts to attack Bradshaw. He gets him down to the ground and picks him up. He continues to beat on Bradshaw. He throws Bradshaw into the turnbuckle and tries for the chokeslam. Bradshaw hits Kane in the knee and starts to take control. He throws him into the rope and hits him with a boot to the face. Bradshaw weights for him to get up and picks him up. He hits a back breaker and goes for the fall. Kane kicks out after a two count. Kane gets up and is put in a fisherman suplex. Bradshaw gets onto the turnbuckle and jumps off at Kane. Kane catches him and powerbombs him. Both men fall to the ground and the referee begins to count. He gets to five and Kane is to his feet. Bradshaw gets up and is met by a clothesline. Kane gets on the turnbuckle and waits for Bradshaw to get up. He does and Kane hits him with a clothesline from the top rope. Bradshaw gets up and Kane sets him up for the chokeslam, but Farrooq gets in the ring and hits Kane with a chair and the referee calls for the bell. Bradshaw gets up and Kane gets up. Bradshaw hits Kane with a clothesline from hell.)  
  
(Edge and Christian are backstage talking.)  
  
Christian: How could you lose are titles for us.  
  
Edge: Me lose them. Where were you when he DDTed me?  
  
Christian: I was in my corner watching what you call a spear.  
  
Edge: Listen man, I should have hit that spear but Crash outsmarted me.  
  
Christian: He made you look like Metal Gear Solid after getting gored twice by Rhyno.  
  
Edge: That's it man I'm sick of you. I'm out of here.  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a handicap match. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 240 pounds, Crawford.  
  
(Crawford enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds, The Animal.  
  
(The Animal steps onto the walkway with a microphone.)  
  
The Animal: Crawford, earlier tonight I challenged you to a handicap match. And I told you I would not team up with anyone from RAC. I intend to go by that. So now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 140 pounds, give it up for, Ricochet.  
  
(The Animal and Ricochet walk down to the ring as Crawford looks at them with a surprised look on his face. They get in the ring and Crawford starts to hit Ricochet, but The Animal has other plans. He sucker punches him in the gut. He then begins to hit Crawford and tags Ricochet. The Animal holds Crawford and Ricochet charges him with his head down. Ricochet hits him right in the ribs. He picks him up and clotheslines him. He tags The Animal and they attempt the double scissors kick. Crawford counters out of both and suplexs both men. He then picks up Ricochet and throws him out of the ring. He stands up and turns around after exchanging a few words with Ricochet. The Animal dropkicks him from the top rope. He tries to pin him but Crawford kicks out. The Animal gets up and places Crawford on the top rope. He then climbs up and German Suplexs Crawford off the turnbuckle. He tags Ricochet and leaves the ring. Ricochet starts to kick Crawford in the knee and then hits the ricochet right on Crawford's knee. He tags The Animal and he hits the animal claw. He pins Crawford for the win. He then leaves the ring as Ricochet begins to attack Crawford. He puts him in an arm lock until The Animal gets back into the ring with two sledgehammers. They each start to hit Crawford focusing on his knee. They then pick up Crawford's leg and place a sledgehammer under it. The Animal hits Crawford on the knee and Crawford lets out a scream. The rest of X-FACTOR rushes out with pipes and chase off The Animal and Ricochet. They turn around and Boarder and Metal Gear Solid hit X-PAC and Justin Credible with the twist of fate and run. K-Kwik is there and hits the hang time on Albert.) 


	20. Smackdown: June 1

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Stone Cold  
Intercontinental: Edge  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Christian  
Tag Team: The Hollyz  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Big Bossman  
Commissioner: Triple H  
  
Smackdown  
June  
Week 1  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, Albert.  
  
(Albert enters the ring and gets a microphone.)  
  
Albert: I am sick and tired of everybody in this federation attacking us. Have you no respect. The Animal just got his revenge. He broke Crawford's knee and Crawford won't be able to wrestle for seven months because of surgery. Well tonight you will learn respect. K-Kwik, I want you in a cage match. There will be no cheating and I will be the one leaving the cage. X-FACTOR will finally get some respect around here tonight on Smackdown. Come on Kwik, get out here.  
  
(After a few minutes Albert starts to talk again.)  
  
Albert: Fine, if you won't come out here, I'll just have to kick your ass back there.  
  
(Test's music begins.)  
  
Test: Albert, we all know what a good fighter you are. And we all know that you want respect. So if you want respect, why not take on K-Kwik and I tonight in a tag team match?  
  
Albert: You want to fight me. Are you stupid? I know all about you. After all we were a team.  
  
Test: Yeah Albert and I know everything about you and your ways of fighting. But what I don't know is why you think you deserve respect.  
  
Albert: Why do I deserve respect. I'll tell you why, because I kick ass. I kicked The Animal's ass and now I'm going to kick yours.  
  
(K-Kwik sneaks up behind Albert and hits him with a chair. He then hits the hang time and runs off.)  
  
(The Animal is seen backstage talking with Ricochet.)  
  
The Animal: Hey, what's up man?  
  
Ricochet: Nothing much.  
  
The Animal: What's wrong.  
  
Ricochet: Well, I feel a little guilty about hurting Crawford.  
  
The Animal: Whoa, what do you mean guilty? He broke your neck.  
  
Ricochet: I just feel guilty that we kicked his ass but not the rest of the damn groups.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship. First introducing the challenger, weighing in at 220 pounds, Kurt Angle.  
  
(Kurt Angle enters the ring showing off his gold metals.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 240 pounds and being accompanied by Christian, he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Edge.  
  
(Edge enters the ring. Kurt and Edge both grab each other's heads, but Edge knees Kurt in the gut. He then hits him on the back and Kurt falls to the ground. Edge then picks him up and suplexs him. Kurt gets up and Edge kicks him in the stomach. He grabs him and hits him with a gut buster. Edge starts to pull on Kurt's arm but Kurt grabs the rope with his other arm. Edge stands up and gets on the turnbuckle. He hits the downward spiral and tries another arm breaker. Kurt gets the rope again and tries to pull himself up. Edge tries to hit him with a DDT, but Kurt hits him in the stomach. Kurt then hits a suplex. The referee starts to count. At five the men are up. Kurt starts to hit Edge. Edge falls to the ground, but grabs Kurt's legs and pulls them out from under him. Edge and Kurt both stand up and Edge hits the BUZZSAW DDT. He goes for the pin but The Animal and Metal Gear Solid run out. The Animal distracts the referee while Metal Gear Solid hits the twist of fate. Christian hits The Animal and begins to attack him. Metal Gear Solid fights off Christian and hits the rock bottom. The referee turns around and Kurt hits the Olympic Slam. He puts Edge in the ankle lock and Edge taps out. The Animal gets in the ring and hits Edge with the animal claw.)  
  
(The Undertaker and Kane are backstage and run into Triple H.)  
  
The Undertaker: Triple H, I have a request. We want a six-man tag team match against The APA and The Rock.  
  
Triple H: Sure. I need a match for The Big Show tonight so he can be your partner.  
  
The Undertaker: Good. Thanks man.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 562 pounds and being accompanied by Justin Credible, Albert and X-PAC.  
  
(Albert and X-PAC enter the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Now entering the ring, weighing in at 282 pounds, Test.  
  
(Test enters the ring. X-PAC and Albert begin to double team Test.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 230 pounds, K-Kwik.  
  
(K-Kwik runs out to the ring and helps Test. He fights off X-PAC and throws him out of the ring. He then pulls Albert off of Test and Test leaves the ring. K-Kwik kicks Albert in the face. He then dropkicks Albert in the stomach. He throws Albert into the rope. Albert ducks below K-Kwik and bounces back at him. He hits him with the clothesline and picks him up. He whips him into the turnbuckle and tags X-PAC. X-PAC starts to kick K-Kwik and then puts him into the turnbuckle. He gets ready for the broncobuster but Test enters the ring and hits X-PAC with a neck breaker. Albert then gets in the ring and Test leaves. K-Kwik tries to crawl over to Test but X-PAC tags Albert. Albert picks up K-Kwik and hits a bongo bomb. He goes for the fall but Test dropkicks Albert from the turnbuckle. Justin Credible chases after Test but Test kicks him in the face. K-Kwik gets up after a seven count and tags Test. Albert tags X-PAC and both men attack each other. Test fights X-PAC to the ground. He lifts him up and hits a gut buster. He climbs the top rope and hits the diving elbow. K-Kwik runs up to Albert and hits him with the hang time from behind. Test pins X-PAC for the win.)  
  
(Backstage Edge and Christian are fighting again.)  
  
Christian: I can't believe you lost your Intercontinental Title now. First you lose us the tag team titles, now I've got are only belt.  
  
Edge: Hey, where were you when Metal Gear Solid hit me with the twist of fate? Where were you when Crash hit me with the DDT?  
  
Christian: Hey, I was trying to get the referee to pay attention.  
  
Edge: You should have been taking advantage of him not looking. You could have got a chair or something.  
  
Christian: Hey, it's your title. You have to defend it not me.  
  
Edge: Just shut up.  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 654 pounds, The Undertaker and Kane.  
  
(The Undertaker and Kane enter the ring.)  
  
Announcer: Now introducing their partner tonight, weighing in at 500 pounds, The Big Show.  
  
(The Big Show enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 835 pounds, The Rock and The APA.  
  
(The Rock, Farrooq, and Bradshaw enter the ring. The Undertaker attacks The Rock while Kane and The Big Show take on The APA. The referee tells The Undertaker, The Big Show, The Rock, and Farrooq to exit the ring. Kane attacks Bradshaw with the punches to the face. He picks up Bradshaw and throws him to the floor. Kane tags The Undertaker and he begins to kick Bradshaw. He hits Bradshaw with a back breaker. He goes for the cover but Farrooq breaks it up. The Big Show and Kane enter the ring and The Rock gets in to help Farrooq. The Undertaker tries to suplex Bradshaw but Bradshaw hits him with and elbow. He then scissors kicks The Undertaker. He makes his way over to his corner and tags The Rock. The Rock gets in but The Undertaker tagged The Big Show. The Big Show kicks The Rock in the face. He picks him up and lifts him over his head. The Rock slips behind him and suplexs him. The Big Show goes for the cover and The Rock kicks out after a two count. The Big Show tags The Undertaker and The Undertaker begins to hit The Rock. The Undertaker gets up on the turnbuckle and tries to hit The Rock with a clothesline. The Rock ducks down and The Undertaker misses. The Rock then starts to hit The Undertaker. He tags Farrooq and they double-team him with the double back breaker. Farrooq hits the dominator and goes for the cover. He gets the fall. Kane gets in the ring but The Rock attacks him. Kane hits him and then hits the chokeslam. Bradshaw helps The Rock and hits Kane with the clothesline from hell. Bradshaw and Farrooq then attack The Big Show. The Big Show fights back and hits a double chokeslam. The Rock hits him with a dropkick and hits the rock bottom. The night ends.) 


	21. Raw: June 2

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Crawford, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Stone Cold  
Intercontinental: Kurt Angle  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Christian  
Tag Team: Edge and Christian  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Big Bossman  
Commissioner: Triple H  
  
Raw is War  
June  
Week 2  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, he is the World Wrestling Federation Commissioner, Triple H.  
  
(Triple H enters the ring with a microphone.)  
  
Triple H: Hello everyone. We are three weeks away from King of the Ring. Tonight the qualification matches will begin. I have been out of action for the last week and will not be in competition tonight, but don't worry. Tonight, Stone Cold Steve Austin will be filling in for me. Stone Cold will defend his title against Metal Gear Solid. And Metal Gear Solid, this match will be a no disqualification match. Thank you that is all.  
  
(Debra is backstage with Stone Cold.)  
  
Stone Cold: Can you believe this Debra. My own friend Triple H is making me defend my title against Metal Gear Solid.  
  
Debra: Well, what's wrong with that?  
  
Stone Cold: Don't you see Debra? Metal Gear Solid is his problem. Not mine. I shouldn't have to face him. He can do the job.  
  
Debra: I know but you aren't going to lose. Plus, if you do, at least I'm in the King of the Ring tournament as long as I beat Ivory.  
  
Stone Cold: Shut up. Of course I'm going to win. I'm the World Wrestling Federation Champion, dammit. And Ivory is just a bitch. If you lose that I'm going to kick your ass.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a qualification match for King of the Ring. First making his way to the ring, weighing in at 290 pounds and being accompanied by Farrooq and The Rock, Bradshaw.  
  
(Bradshaw enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 253 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Chairman, Vince McMahon.  
  
(Vince McMahon enters the ring. Both men start to hit each other but Vince gets the advantage by hitting Bradshaw with a throat thrust. Vince then hits Bradshaw with a strong spinning elbow knocking Bradshaw to the ground. Vince goes down and hits Bradshaw with a karate slide. Vince then picks up Bradshaw and goes for the hip throw but Bradshaw reverses it into a suplex. The referee counts to three and both men get to their feet. Bradshaw starts to hit Vince with overhand chops. He works Vince to the ground. He waits for Vince to get up and when he does he hits him with a shuffle side kick. He picks up Vince and hits him with a jawbreaker. He goes for the cover but Vince kicks out. Bradshaw picks him up again and puts him in a headlock. He starts to squeeze Vince's head but Vince elbows him in the stomach. Vince then hits a running DDT. He gets onto the turnbuckle and waits for Bradshaw. Bradshaw stands up and is hit by a missile dropkick. Vince goes for the pin and gets a two count. He then tries to hit another running DDT but Bradshaw moves out of the way. He turns around and counters with the clothesline from hell. He goes for the pin and wins.)  
  
(The Animal is backstage talking to Metal Gear Solid.)  
  
The Animal: Hey man, are you ready for tonight?  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Of course I'm ready. Tonight I am going to become the World Wrestling Federation Champion and I am going to stay that way.  
  
The Animal: All right now that's the spirit. Now go get ready for the match. I'll be waiting for you.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a qualification match for King of the Ring. First, making her way to the ring, Debra.  
  
(Debra enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, Ivory.  
  
(Ivory enters the ring. Debra and Ivory stare at each other and Ivory slaps Debra. Debra then slaps Ivory back and the two begin to have a slapfest. Debra gets the last slap off before Ivory tackles Debra. Ivory then starts to kick Debra and pulls her up by the hair. Ivory hits Debra with a snap jab and pulls her down to the ground. She goes for the cover but Debra kicks out. Ivory takes Debra onto the turnbuckle and tries to hit a super armbar take down but Debra counters into a superplex, throwing Ivory out of the ring. After Ivory gets in the ring, Debra meets her with a woman's slap and pins her.)  
  
(Backstage Bradshaw and Farrooq are talking to The Rock.)  
  
The Rock: Hey guys. Bradshaw way to go.  
  
Bradshaw: Thanks dude. Listen, Rock we have something to tell you.  
  
Farrooq: Rock we want you to join the APA.  
  
The Rock: Sure why not.  
  
(Edge and Christian enter the room.)  
  
Bradshaw: Hey. What do you want?  
  
Edge: We want you to help us get back at The Animal and Metal Gear Solid.  
He has a match tonight against Stone Cold for the title and he's the reason we lost all of are titles.  
  
Bradshaw: What's in it for us?  
  
Edge: If you help us then we'll talk Triple H into giving you a tag team title match against Hardcore and Crash Holly.  
  
Farrooq: Fine.  
  
(Edge and Christian leave.)  
  
Bradshaw: Now Rock you can do this one. Go out there and kick some ass.  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, weighing in at 210 pounds and being accompanied by Boarder and The Animal, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 252 pounds and being accompanied by Triple H, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
(Stone Cold enters the ring. Metal Gear Solid starts throwing punches at Austin. He then hits a belly to back flip and lands a senton splash. He picks him up and dropkicks him. He then gets on the top turnbuckle and hits Austin with a dragonrana. He goes for the cover but only gets a two count because Triple H interfered. The Animal chases after Triple H but The Rock is there with a chair. He hits The Animal in the head and gets in the ring. He goes after Metal Gear Solid but the referee stops him. Triple H gets on the turnbuckle while the referee is distracted and hits and missile dropkick. He picks Metal Gear Solid up and attempts the pedigree. Metal Gear Solid headbutts him in the balls and reverses it into a twist of fate. He turns around and Stone Cold starts hitting him. Boarder gets The Rock out of the ring until The Undertaker comes out. The Undertaker hits The Rock with the ring bell and does the last ride. He then drags The Rock over to the announce table and chokeslams him through it. Stone Cold attempts the stunner but Metal Gear Solid grabs his leg and flips him to the ground. Edge and Christian come running out and Boarder fights them off. Metal Gear Solid hits a falling headbutt and then hits the people's elbow. He pins Stone Cold for the win. He gets a chair and goes after Christian. He nails him in the back of the head and rubs his title in his face. Bradshaw and Farrooq come out to help The Rock. The Undertaker fights off Bradshaw while Farrooq hits Metal Gear Solid with a dominator. He then runs backstage as Boarder chases him off. The night ends.) 


	22. Smackdown: June 2

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Metal Gear Solid  
Intercontinental: Kurt Angle  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Christian  
Tag Team: Crash and Hardcore Holly  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Big Bossman  
Commissioner: Triple H  
King of the Ring Contenders: Bradshaw and Debra  
  
Smackdown  
June  
Week 2  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring being accompanied by Edge, he is the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, Christian.  
  
(Christian enters the ring and grabs a microphone.)  
  
Christian: Before I start, I would actually like to congratulate Metal Gear Solid for his efforts in winning the World Wrestling Federation Championship last Monday night. Even though we had The APA attack you, even though we tried to attack you, and even though Triple H tried to attack you, you still won. But you aren't even going to have a chance to celebrate. Why, you ask? Because Triple H has assigned me to get the job done myself. Tonight we will compete in a double title match and I will kick your ass. At the end of tonight I will hold...  
  
(Metal Gear Solid's music begins.)  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Have you no respect for your champion. My name is not Stone Cold Steve Austin, but it is Metal Gear Solid and I will kick your ass. Tonight I want to make sure that if you win this title you win it fairly. Tonight I want you to tell all your little friends to stay out of the ring. It will be you and I one on one.  
  
Christian: That's fine with me. I'm going to kick your ass and prove that I reek of awesomeness. And Metal Gear Solid, after I beat your ass tonight, I want to take you on at King of the Ring in a hardcore rematch of Judgement Day so I can prove I can beat you on my own.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: You're on.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation European Championship and a spot at King of the Ring qualifying match. Introducing first, the challenger, weighing in at 230 pounds, Boarder.  
  
(Boarder enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 315 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Big Bossman.  
  
(Big Bossman enters the ring. FIGHT.)  
  
(Backstage Edge and Christian walk into Triple H's office.)  
  
Christian: Hey Hunter.  
  
Triple H: Hey, what's up.  
  
Christian: Not much. I just have a real good idea that could possibly take out The Animal and Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(Triple H looks at Christian with an evil look.)  
  
Triple H: Tell me.  
  
Christian: Well, you haven't had a match since Judgement Day, right.  
  
Triple H: Right  
  
Christian: And you should be one hundred percent healthy, right.  
  
Triple: Right. Never felt better.  
  
Christian: Well. The Animal and Metal Gear Solid have been fighting for the whole month and have had to watch their backs. But they haven't exactly had any problems with it. And we have a problem with The APA. We promised them we would get you to give them a tag team title match. Well, no one said we would get them the titles and we never said it would be two on two. So why not set up a match with five teams. It will be The Animal with Metal Gear Solid, you with me, Bradshaw and Farrooq, The Undertaker and Kane, and Crash and Hardcore Holly.  
  
Triple H: That's an excellent idea.  
  
Christian: Hold on, I'm not finished. It will be a five-team title match that involves tables, ladders, and chairs.  
  
(Triple H looks at Christian with a really really evil look.)  
  
Triple: Well that is the best idea I have ever heard. Why didn't I think of that? So Monday night, on Raw, there will be a five-team TLC match.  
  
Christian: Right.  
  
(The Animal is backstage with Boarder and Metal Gear Solid.)  
  
The Animal: What is with you guys? Metal Gear Solid, you won the title but you're going to try to defend it in a hardcore match tonight. Boarder, you lost to Big Bossman in a title match again, and this was for a spot in the King of the Ring tournament.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Whoa! Are you trying to say that I the World Wrestling Federation Champion, the one that beat you a number of times only months ago, am not capable of defending my title and gaining a new one.  
  
The Animal: Yes. And not only that, but Ricochet, you better hope that Test and K-Kwik will help you because X-FACTOR has challenged you to a match at King of the Ring and those two are your partners.  
  
Ricochet: Oh so now you think I can't win.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Man, you just think you're better than we are. How long have you had this title? You had it for a total of two nights. I had it for nearly a month and have it again now. So keep your mouth shut.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a qualifying match for King of the Ring. Now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 235 pounds, Al Snow.  
  
(Al Snow enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 185 pounds and being accompanied by Funaki, Taka Michinoku.  
  
(Taka enters the ring. FIGHT.)  
  
(Backstage Edge walks into The APA's office.)  
  
Bradshaw: Hey man. Sit down. Have a beer. So did you get us a tag team title match?  
  
Edge: Sure did.  
  
Bradshaw: Great. So when is it?  
  
Edge: Monday night. It's going to be big. It will be The Animal with Metal Gear Solid, me with Triple H, you two, The Undertaker and Kane, and Crash and Hardcore Holly in at TLC match for the titles.  
  
Farrooq: Wait. We have no chance if all you are trying. We wanted it to just be the four of us.  
  
Edge: Don't worry. We'll take care of The Animal and Metal Gear Solid and you guys get a shot at The Undertaker and Kane. Hardcore and Crash are to stupid to even know what to do so you have an easy shot.  
  
Bradshaw: Fine. But you better hope you are right.  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship and the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship. First making his way to the ring, weighing in at 210 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Metal Gear Solid.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, Christian.  
  
(Christian enters the ring. FIGHT.) 


	23. Raw: June 3

Warning I do not own the WWF superstars or the WWF. These are not real story lines. The Animal, Rage, Boarder, Metal Gear Solid, and Ricochet are made up characters that were created by my friends and I.  
  
Titles  
WWF: Christian  
Intercontinental: Kurt Angle  
Women's: Lita  
Hardcore: Christian  
Tag Team: Crash and Hardcore Holly  
Light Heavy Weight: Crash Holly  
European: Big Bossman  
Commissioner: Triple H  
King of the Ring Contenders: Bradshaw, Debra, Big Bossman, and Al Snow  
  
Raw is War  
June  
Week 3  
  
Announcer: Now making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Metal Gear Solid, The Animal.  
  
The Animal: (Sarcastically) I have really got to congratulate Triple H on the genius choices for the King of the Ring tournament. (Seriously) I mean come on, who could have come up with such stupid matches. I'm looking at the list of people actually in the tournament and there is not one real "good" wrestler on there. I could easily whoop their asses. Metal Gear Solid, why not tell these fine people who is in it.  
  
(Metal Gear Solid grabs a microphone.)  
  
Metal Gear Solid: The first two matches were Vince McMahon against Bradshaw and Debra against Ivory.  
  
The Animal: And who won?  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Bradshaw and Debra lost.  
  
The Animal: Come on. Vince McMahon against Bradshaw and Debra against Ivory. Vince, the owner of the World Wrestling Federation and all our bosses, can't even beat Bradshaw. Vince could have just used Triple H or Stone Cold and he would have won. And then Debra, the lovely wife of Stone Cold Steve Austin, has an easy match against Ivory. I mean the match ended on a slap from Debra. Who were in the other matches?  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Boarder against Big Bossman and Al Snow against Taka Michinoku. Al Snow and Big Bossman won.  
  
The Animal: Triple H, could you be any stupider. Boarder has had three matches all year and Big Bossman is the no name European Champion. Then you try to top that as the world's stupidest match by placing Taka Michinoku, the 185 pound midget against another no name. Triple H, that is so stupid that I'm going to have to kick your ass just so you can learn how to do your job. Triple H, I'm going to beat your ass at King of the Ring.  
  
(The Animal gets ready to leave with Metal Gear Solid. Crawford, who is recovering from surgery, hits The Animal and Metal Gear Solid in the head with a chair. He then whips out a switchblade and tries to kill The Animal. J.R. and Paul Heyman get in the ring and pull him away. Vince McMahon enters the ring with security.)  
  
Vince McMahon: Are you stupid? You know what? As much as I like your attacking The Animal after that stupid speech, YOU'RE FIRED.  
  
(Security carries him out, but X-FACTOR comes and helps him. They attack security and Vince McMahon. Albert picks up The Animal and hits a Baldo Bomb. They then leave with Crawford holding his leg.)  
  
(Edge and Christian are backstage talking.)  
  
Edge: Are you sure that you want to have a tag team match with Triple H on your side. I mean it's a TLC. We have won two out of three TLC matches as a team. Now you want to turn your back on me and team with Triple H?  
  
Christian: Hey, I'm not trying to ditch you man. Triple H and I just have these problems with The Animal and Metal Gear Solid that we have to work out.  
  
Edge: Hey, I have my problems with them too. The Animal pretty much stole my title. He came out and did the animal claw to me. He robbed me of my title. Plus it's for the tag team titles. We should be the tag team champions. Not Crash and Hardcore Holly.  
  
(The first match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for a spot in the King of the Ring tournament. Introducing first, weighing in at 220 pounds and being accompanied by Essa Rios, Eddie Guerrero.  
  
(Eddie Guerrero enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, weighing in at 231 pounds and being accompanied by Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho.  
  
(Chris Jericho enters the ring. FIGHT.)  
  
(RAC is backstage.)  
  
The Animal: I can't believe they did that to us? That asshole tried to kill me.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: God. We have to win the tag team titles tonight.  
  
The Animal: When we win the tag team titles tonight, I want Albert and X-PAC to be the first once we defend them against.  
  
(The second match begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for a spot in the King of the Ring tournament. Introducing first, weighing in at 275 pounds and being accompanied by D-Von Dudley, Bubba Ray Dudley.  
  
(Bubba Ray enters the ring.)  
  
Announcer: And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 240 pounds, Edge.  
  
(Edge enters the ring. FIGHT.)  
  
(Backstage Chris Jericho is talking to Chris Benoit.)  
  
Chris Jericho: Chris, I am going to win the King of the Ring tournament. Whoever I have to face next week will be sorry they ever stepped in the ring with Y2J.  
  
Chris Benoit: I know Chris. But what if you end up facing Bradshaw?  
  
Chris Jericho: Ha. If I have to face Bradshaw I will kick his ass. This is really going to change my career. In two weeks the entire world will be under the rule of Y2J.  
  
(The main event begins.)  
  
Announcer: The following contest is a TLC. First entering the ring, at a combined weight of 425 pounds, The Animal and Metal Gear Solid, RAC.  
  
(The Animal and Metal Gear Solid enter the ring and start setting up tables.)  
  
Announcer: Now entering the ring, at a combined weight 461 pounds, they are the World Wrestling Federatrion Commissioner and World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, Triple H and Christian.  
  
(Triple H and Christian enter the ring. FIGHT.)  
  
Announcer: Now entering the ring, at a combined weight of 560 pounds, Farrooq and Bradshaw, The APA.  
  
(Bradshaw and Farrooq enter the ring. FIGHT.)  
  
Announcer: Now entering the ring, weighing in at a combined weight of 654 pounds, The Undertaker and Kane.  
  
(The Undertaker and Kane enter the ring. FIGHT.)  
  
Announcer: And now entering the ring, at a combined weight of 467 pounds, they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, Crash and Hardcore Holly.  
  
(Crash and Hardcore enter the ring. FIGHT.) 


End file.
